The COauthored stories of Dylexa
by Dylexa the Fangirl
Summary: Stories I wrote with authors of fanfiction. Some of this may be a crossover, but I wont publish it that way. Rated T just to be safe. PLEASE R R! I'm moving this from my other account, which is Dylexa.
1. Chapter 1

**(To those of you who are about to read this, feel free to do so, but this is an old story of mine. I am moving it from my original account to this new account, which is mainly for old stories that I do not wish to keep on my main account, which is named _Dylexa_. I won't have anything good up there for a while, sadly. I am working on it though!)**

**(Dylexa: Hi! Its me! This first chap is the sequel of the first co-authored story by me and Yayturtle. Hope you like it!...oh, and later in this chap, there will be some stuff from Maximum Ride, so this first one is a crossover, but I am not publishing it as a crossover. ) **

V.V. Argost paced around the room, thinking. Planing his revenge. Then, he finally had it. He smirked in a lunatic like way.  
"Munya, don't you think its time we visit the Secret Scientists?" Munya grunted, and they left Weird World in their jet.

At the Saturdays HQ  
Zak had been trying for what seemed like hours to wake Lexi up. Sometimes she just wouldn't wake up. Everyone had tried. Dylexa, Fiskerton, even his parents. IT hadn't been long since Argost's last downfall. Ga, when would he give up? Well at least they wouldn't be hearing from the likes of him for a while. Finally Zak couldn't take it so he searched through a drawer and pulled out a can labeled air horn! Then he put it up to Lexi's ear and plugged his own then let it go off. Lexi jumped about three feet in the air and then fell off the couch. She hated the air horn. Dylexa, who had been walking in the room was stunned not nearly as bad but, bad enough that she dropped her pile of junk everywhere.

"Zak! Oh, that's it, your dead." Zak started to run as Lexi chased him. Dylexa sighed.  
"Not again." She picked up her stuff, put it on the couch, grabbed the air horn, then blew it. Both Zak and Lexi stopped in shock. Lexi had Zak pinned down on the floor.  
"What was that for?" Lexi demanded.  
"Could you two try not to kill each other for one day? Meaning, Zak, stop blowing off that air horn. You blasted my eardrum."  
"He did even worse to me! And besides, were not trying to kill each other. I just hate it when he does that."  
"Well, I wouldn't do it if you woke up a little earlier," Zak replied. Dylexa sighed again.  
"I'm going back to bed." She left the room. Lexi helped Zak up.  
"Whats wrong with her?" Lexi asked. Zak shrugged.  
"Maybe she and Alex got into another fight. They've been fighting a lot lately," Zak suggested. "Sometimes cousins fight often."  
"Well, I wouldn't blame them," Drew said from behind the two. "Both of them have been going through a lot for the past few months."

"Like what?" Zak asked eagerly.  
Lexi looked at all of them and then said, "I like Dylexa's idea."  
"Wha?" Zak Drew and Doc asked.  
"I'm going back to sleep too."  
Lexi dismissed herself. Then Zak asked again, "Well, what?"

"You don't need to know," Alex said from behind him. Zak jumped.  
"Um...hi Alex...how long have you been listening?"  
"Since Dylexa left. You really shouldn't be asking that. Dylexa may not mind telling you guys, so you can ask HER, but I'm NOT telling." He left the room.  
"No wonder he and Dylexa fight a lot," Doyle said.  
"Yeah," Zak agreed. "I wonder what happened."

Then Lexi popped her head out.  
"have any of you seen Dylexa?"  
"No I thought she was sleeping in her room"  
"she's not there."

"What do you mean she's not there?" Alex exclaimed. "Where could she be?" Just then, Dylexa crashed into the room with another girl with pin straight hair. Dylexa pinned the girl down to the floor. The girl wore the exact same clothes as Dylexa...in fact, she would have been her exact match if it weren't for the hair.  
"Dylexa Nightmare!" Zak yelled. Dylexa Sunshine gave Zak a crazed look. The walls around them were turning into liquid, and objects started floating.  
"What do you mean?" Dylexa .S asked.  
"Thats your anti matter half," Lexi explained.  
"No, SHE'S the anti matter half!" Dylexa Nightmare yelled.  
"No I'm not!" Dylexa S punched Dylexa N in the face. Dylexa N got out of Dylexa's grip, and pinned her down.

Lexi and Zak were about to join the fight when they were both crashed into by their evil doubles, Zak Monday and Lexis. Lexi turned into a lion and Lexis turned into an albino lion.

"Oh crap!" Dylexa cried.

Lexi clawed furiously at Lexis unsuccessfully before Lexis scratched three large gashes on Lexi's face. Lexi stopped for a second stunned and then pushed Lexis off of her. Zak took this opportunity to smack Zak Monday n the face with the claw. Then Lexi took a huge bite out of Lexi's neck, which didn't slow them down.  
"Why are you here?" Zak demanded.  
"Argost released us. He wants you dead."  
Zak stopped for a moment before Drew shot all three of them through the wall with her fire sword.  
"Everyone okay."  
Lexi limped over and looked at everyone else trying to see if anyone got it worse than her, someone to get more attention. She shrugged and winced. Then finally pretended to notice another three gashes on her side.

"Okay, anyone else here want to make a I hate Argost fan club if we make it out of here alive?" Dylexa asked. "Because I really hate this loon."

"Nice Dylexa," Zak complimented. Dylexa smiled.  
"So what do you think Argost wants?" Doyle asked. Dylexa, Zak, Lexi and Alex scowled at Doyle. "What?"  
"Um, hello, were you not here for the past two months?" Alex asked. "The dude wants revenge. We foiled his plan, and now he wants to kill us, or worse, try to use our pours, AGAIN."

"Dylexa Zak, everyone to the search radar room." Doc demanded.  
Lexi started off to the room.  
"Not you Lexi," drew caught her by the collar.  
"Wai-wha?"  
"You're coming with me we need to clean those wounds."

Zak and Dylexa cont. To the search room and they began to help doc plan. It wasn't long before Lexi jogged in w a bandage taped to her face with medical tape and her side bandaged.

"Whoa? What happened!"  
"You're mom insisted on bandaging my face and side."  
"Why is that a shock?" Dylexa asked.  
"She hates wearing bandages."  
"And the moment you're mom is busy I'm taking them off."  
"I heard that!"  
"Shoot!" Lexi muttered under her breath.  
"Anyway how far are you guys?"  
"Not very far we're trying to find where Argost is."  
"Well if that's the case."  
Lexi clicked the TV on. Sure enough... there was the ESPN channel.  
"Again Shoot!"  
She clicked up a couple channels before she finally reached the channel Weird World was aired on.  
"Here we go!" She said. She closed her eyes and smiled really wide. Then hear d snickering. Her lips frowned and then she asked, "why are you laughing?" She kept her eyes closed.  
Dylexa turned it up.  
"I love you! you love me! we're a happy family!" She opened her eyes and turned off the TV.  
"That was not Argost's channel. What happened to the creepy freak channel that used to be here?"  
"Maybe it changed channels."  
"I don't know. Barney is pretty creepy.

Dylexa was still laughing. Alex elbowed her, and she stopped, blushing while doing so.  
"Sorry...Barny girl." She burst into laughter again.  
"Okay, that's it." Lexi started chasing Dylexa around the room, Dylexa screaming with laughter while running. Zak and Alex looked at each other.  
"What is up with her?" Zak asked. "First Dylexa acts depressed, and now she wont stop laughing?"  
Alex shrugged.  
"I guess its just some stupid thing that all girls get." Lexi and Dylexa stopped in their tracks.  
"How about we chase them?" Dylexa asked.  
"Agreed," Lexi replied. Both girls started chasing Alex and Zak.

Alex and Zak looked up at they're friends. Then they seemed to notice what they had said.  
"Oh gosh!" Alex said leaping from his sitting position. Doc just watched. Lexi tackled Zak and pinned him down.  
"What in the world! Lexi get off me!" Zak grunted.  
"Okay," she said sweetly and got off.

"Since we ARE the stupid race," Dylexa said sarcastically, getting of the pinned down Alex. Alex scowled, getting up, and brushing off imaginary dirt.  
"Well, girls ARE stupid," Alex said, regretting that right away.  
"Oh no," Doc sighed. Drew was in the room when Alex said that, so you can guess what her reaction was.  
"WHAT!" All girls exclaimed.  
"Whats going on in here?" Doyle asked, walking in.  
"Doyle, do you think girls are stupid?" Dylexa asked in a sweet, innocent, and girly voice.  
"Well, in that voice your making, you SOUND stupid."  
"Hey!"

"Dylexa, you know I didn't REALLY mean what I said, do you?" Alex asked.  
"Maybe so, maybe not," Dylexa replied smartly.

"Dylexa!"

"Say Fort."

"WHAT!"

"Say. Fort."  
"Why do I-"  
"Just say it!" Alex scowled.  
"Fine. Fort. Now, why do-"  
"Now spell it 5 times." Everyone but Alex and Dylexa were snickering.  
"F.o.r.t., F.o.r.t., F.o.r.t., F.o.r.t., F.o.r.t."  
"Now say it 6 times."  
Alex rolled his eyes, but said Fort 6 times. The spelling and saying went on for about 5 minutes.  
"Now, what do you eat soup with?" Dylexa asked.  
"What kind of dumb question is that? Fork...Hey! Wait a minute!" Everyone was laughing.  
"Really?" Zak asked. "Because normal people eat soup with a spoon...you must not like soup." They laughed harder.  
"Yeah, that's so funny, I forgot to laugh," Alex replied with a grumpy look.  
"Copycat," Dylexa teased.

"Goodnight guys," Dylexa said sleepily. "See ya in the morning." She went into her room, and closed the door.  
"Hello Dylexa Sunshine," Argost said from her left. Dylexa gasped.  
"Argost! What do you want?"

"To get my revenge what else?"  
Dylexa looked around.

Dylexa crossed her arms, as if it had suddenly gotten cold. She shook with fear, but put up a brave face.  
"Is...is Munya with you? Because I am NOT letting him spray those webs at me again." Argost chuckled. "Fine, laugh all you want. I don't care." She stepped back one pace.

Dylexa's heart was pounding against her chest. She had two options: Let Argost take her, or scream for help.  
She liked the second idea better.  
Then she remembered the watch that Alex gave her. It wasn't just some stupid, telling time watch though...it was an alarm.  
If Dylexa was in trouble, she would just simply push the button at the right side of it.  
She would just have to do it when Argost wasn't looking.  
"Oh c'mon Argost, now? Isn't night to obvious? Are you growing to old?" She held her hands behind her back to hide the watch. Now, or never. She pressed the button.  
"Haven't your parents taught you to hold your tongue?" Argost snapped. Dylexa rolled her eyes.  
"I get that a lot."

The alarm was sounded.  
"That's the alarm from Dylexa's watch!" Alex said quickly.  
"Well what does it mean?" Lexi asked.  
"It means," he looked around, "she's in trouble."  
"What! Then why are we still HERE!"  
Lexi turned into a white tiger, one of her favorite forms and bounded to Dylexa's room, swiftly, but quietly. She reached her room and softly came to a stop seeing Argost close in on her. She unsheathed her claws arched her back and backed up. Then she leaped up and tackled Argost to the ground who yelped in surprise.

"Gnahh!"

Alex almost slid past the door, but caught him self until Zak ran in and slid into him. Lexi and Argost rolled into a window and it shattered causing them to fall. Lexi pushed away from Argost and landed on four paws but now Argost used his sharkskin cape to float down.  
"Ah! Argost is Air born!"  
He landed.

"Let me go!" Dylexa screamed. Munya had her pinned to the ground. They had forgotten that Munya was here. Munya smirked. Dylexa spat in his face. With one hand, he wiped it off in disgust. Now was Dylexa's chance. She kicked Munya in the leg.  
Really. Bad. Idea.  
Munya fell on top of her.  
"Let her go!" Alex yelled from behind Munya. Zak and Lexi was with him, Lexi in tiger form.

Zak shot out his claw and hit Munya in the face. Why Munya was the only one being hit with things in the face is still a mystery.

Dylexa squirmed out of Munya's grip.  
Alex froze Munya.  
"It would have been nice if you guys came BEFORE Munya touched me," Dylexa said in disgust.  
"We came as soon as we could!" Alex snapped. Just as Alex said that, Munya broke the ice.  
"Okay, Plan B. Run!" Zak yelled.

Lexi still fighting Argost down below roared really loud which made Doc and Drew emerge from they're new secret underground lab.

"Its about time!" Dylexa yelled as Doc, Drew, and Doyle joined the fight.

Drew jumped forward wielding her fire sword.

"We came as soon as we could!" Doyle yelled as he punched Munya. Dylexa attempted to freeze Argost, but failed, instead getting a punch in the gut.  
"You are one sick dude," Dylexa said weakly, trying to stand. "H-hitting a girl like that? Your l-lucky I haven't tried to reveal to the world how you can be."  
"That's what you get for foiling my plans," Argost replied. "If you would have just cooperated, you wouldn't have to go through this."  
"Dude, the world have been DESTROYED if I actually listened to you."

"Yes I kno-" Just then Argost was kicked down by drew.  
"Kids get back into the house and stay in the living room with Doyle." The kids obeyed. Doc locked up the two maniacs in and took them far away.

"Wow, who knew that ugly watch would ACTUALLY be useful," Dylexa said with relief. Alex scowled at her. "What?"  
"That watch is not ugly...its a...sensible watch." Dylexa smirked. She chuckled.  
"Dude, that watch looks like you got it from back in time when watches were first being invented." Doyle, Zak, Lexi, Fiskerton and the other cryptids were snickering.  
"IT SAVED YOUR LIFE!"  
"You sound like a parent," Dylexa sighed. "And you act like one." Alex stuck his index finger in his mouth, then stuck it in Dylexa's ear.  
"Now do I act like a parent?" Dylexa scowled. As she was about to say something, she was interrupted by a crash. The 5 jumped. They stayed still for a few minutes, then Doc and Drew ran in, looking panicked.  
"They escaped!" Doc exclaimed.  
"WHAT!"

"HOW?"  
"they jumped."  
"Are they suicidal?" Lexi shouted.  
"No, baron Finster was guiding they're warship down below."  
"Uh, talk about random." Lexi said.  
"How did he find us?" Alex asked.  
"We don't know."  
"Lucky guess?" Zak asked.  
"You know... My old school's mascot was a scorpion."  
"Lexi!" Dylexa intruded her thought.

"What?"

"You can ramble about the past later!"  
"Oh fine, but wait why are we in such a hurry?"  
"We need to take Argost to a prison instead of letting him escape." Doyle announced the obvious.  
"No, people like Argost need to be in zoo's either cleaning up after elephants or being the freak that people laugh at."  
"Stop getting off topic!" Zak told Lexi.  
"Fine. Bossy. You know one time I had a friend named Bossy, actually it was Bessie but-"  
"You just said that to annoy me."  
"True."

"How are we gonna catch them?" Dylexa asked, with panic in her voice. Everyone was silent. "Yeah, that's just great. We have no idea how were gonna keep Argost from his revenge...I'll get the shovel."  
"What do you need a shovel for?" Zak asked, puzzled.  
"So I can dig up a grave for myself."  
"Dylexa!" Alex scolded. She smiled sheepishly.  
"I was just kidding," She lied.

"No! That's it! That's what we need!" Lexi shouted.  
"For me to dig my grave?"  
"No! The shovel!"

Silence.

"Aaaand what do we need the shovel for?" Alex slowly started then finished quickly.  
"We can beat Argost with it!"  
"Really Lexi?" Zak asked.

Dylexa burst out laughing. She wiped a tear of laughter from her eyes.  
"Sorry...just..." She couldn't finish. Instead, she just snickered again.  
"You have one weird cousin Alex," Zak sighed. Dylexa blushed.  
"Yeah, I know," Alex agreed.  
"So, what ARE we gonna do?" Doc asked. Dylexa fidgeted in her seat.

Lexi walked out of the room.  
Suddenly Dylexa's tone was serious, "Wait. Where are you going."  
"Lexi!" Zak yelled.  
Then a big bomb sound occurred and Argost's ship could be seen.  
Then Lexi ran through with a shovel slung over her shoulder. She swung open the door and jumped landing on Argost's battleship.

"Lexi! What the hell are you doing?" Alex exclaimed, landing next to her.

"Alex! Why'd you follow me?" She shouted. She shook her head.  
"Just when I say Jump, jump."  
She plunged the shovel into the battle ship and then yelled, "JUMP!"  
She turned into some kind of giant bat and caught Alex. then she turned into a hawk and the airship met them halfway.

"Lexi! That was insane!"  
"I know!"  
She straightened her feathers and turned human.  
"Hey well at least the ship is down. How did you know you could catch Alex?"  
"I didn't."  
"WHAAAAT!"

"That was incredibly stupid guys!" Dylexa scolded.  
"She has a point," Doc agreed. "You can't just go attacking Argost without a plan."

"I had a plan! It was crazy yes! And Alex might not have except asking me what I was doing but I still succeeded and got Alex back up safe too!"  
"Okay, just next time warn us."

"Okay."

"Lexi, you're part of this family now, you can't go doing crazy sometimes fatal things."

Lexi smiled sadly.  
"Thanks guys,"

"That doesn't mean I'll completely stop being reckless though." Lexi laughed and Drew rolled her eyes.

Dylexa chuckled.  
"So, is that where you get your recklessness from Zak?" Dylexa asked. Zak jaw dropped.  
"WHAT! NO! SHE gets it from ME!" Dylexa smiled.

"I don't get it from Zak and he was reckless before I got here, I'm just naturally a trouble maker sometimes."

"Same here!" Zak agreed. Dylexa sighed.  
"Kids."

"What?" Zak and Lexi asked at the same time.

"You guys act like children...in fact, you ARE children...oh crap, I shouldn't have said that."

"Guys, focus," Alex said in a annoying adult like way. "We need to think of a plan." Everyone was silent.

"How about we go down there and fight Argost. His ship crashed." Alex commented.  
"Yeah, I second that!"

The airship landed next to the fallen battleship ad everyone filed out to meet Argost in battle. After 10 minutes of searching through the rubble and ship parts they found nothing.  
"They fled the scene." Drew concluded.

"And my hate for Argost continues to grow," Dylexa said grumpily.  
"What do we do?" Zak asked.  
"How about we go search Weird World?" Lexi offered.  
"Yeah, lets go into the place that we almost got killed in last time," Alex said sarcastically. "And while doing that, lets get a pet elephant." Lexi and Dylexa scowled. "What? Are you nuts? We can get killed!"  
"No wonder you don't have a girlfriend," Said Dylexa.  
"This is not related to me not having a girlfriend! I don't have a girlfriend because were always hidden!"  
"Guys, focus," Drew said impatiently.

"You want to get a pet elephant? Well guess what?" Lexi said with false enthusiasm. Then she turned into an elephant.  
"Oh! Lovely!" Alex said sarcastically.  
She turned back into Lexi, then said, "I have an idea." She stood next to Alex now.  
"I'm not sure I like many of you're ideas," he muttered.  
Then she whacked his head.  
"What the?"  
"That's what the idea is about. I'll go on my own to Weird World, investigate and then come back here."

"No Lexi!" Dylexa exclaimed. "I'll come with you! We can investigate together!" Lexi sighed.  
"Dylexa I-"  
"Please Lexi. Its better than going alone."

"Are you sure, I was just gonna fly there or swim there? Plus, If I'm not back in a day come get me!"

"Lexi!"

"Stay here Dylexa... Please?" pleaded Alex.  
"Lexi will be fine."

Dylexa sighed.  
"Alex...I'm sorry...but I should go. If you really want me to be protected, then you can come." Lexi gave Dylexa a look of shock, her eyes telling her 'How could you let him come?'  
Dylexa put her hands on her hips. "Lexi, if he wants to come, he can."

"I don't want to go anywhere, I just want Dylexa to stay here."  
"I could go-" Zak started.  
"Absolutely not!"  
"Dylexa I'll be fine, It will be a good distraction while you guys go in for the kill! or uh.. capture! You can come, but we're more visible if there are two of us. It's harder to be a sneak!"

Dylexa thought it over.  
"Okay...but I'm still going...just, I'll stay outside of Weird World if that's what you were thinking." She turned to face Alex, who had a worried expression on his face.  
"Dylexa...your the only family I have left," Alex said sadly. "If I loose you...I don't know what I'll do." Alex's eyes were filled with tears. Dylexa hugged him, letting tears come out of her eyes too. Alex hugged back, both of them crying.  
"What do you mean Alex? Isn't Mom and Dad still alive? Or Aunt Maybelle, and Uncle Jose?" Alex was silent. Dylexa gasped silently. "Alex...what happened?"  
"Dylexa...Argost..." Alex couldn't finish, but Dylexa knew what he was gonna say. Argost killed them. Dylexa sobbed in her cousin's arms.  
"How dare he! H-how dare he kill our family!"  
"Yeah...I know." The Saturdays, Doyle and Lexi watched them silently, feeling sorry for the two.  
"Argost is gonna pay for this," Drew and Doyle said angrily.

"Okay, now you're definitely coming, and Alex whether you like it or not you're coming too! And doc and drew can Zak come?"  
They mulled it over.  
"Fine."

Dylexa tried to stop sobbing, but the fact that her parents were dead were still haunting her.  
She cried harder.  
When she finally let go, Alex gasped.  
"W-whats wrong Alex?" Dylexa asked, now sounding frightened. Everyone was staring at her. "What?"  
"Um...Dylexa? When did you get wings?" Zak asked with shock. Dylexa gave him a confused look. "I'm not kidding!" Dylexa blinked in shock. She turned her head to see long, snow white colored feathery wings that were about 7 feet tall. She gasped.  
"Oh my god...this is...this is insane!" She touched them. They felt as soft as tissue. 'I don't want this,' she thought.  
"How did this happen?" Alex asked. Dylexa shrugged.  
"I feel like an idiot," Dylexa complained. "The world will know me as bird girl." Alex smiled sadly. "How do they disappear again?" Dylexa asked. Alex shrugged.

Lexi gaped and said, "lucky!"

"LUCKY?"

"I can do that too, but it takes a lot of concentration and it hurts."  
"Just more bones to break for me."  
Lexi shut her eyes tight and grew wings for about a split second before she said, "Ow! OW! okay. Ow!"  
Then they left.  
"they don't hurt at all?"  
"Can you fly?"

(U actually heard of the book! I love it! I only read the first two, and their the comics, but I love it so far! My friend lent the comics to me! Yeah, I based the wings on the book. lol. I just love the idea of wings! lol. Continuing...)

Dylexa flapped her wings like a bird, and she rose a few feet into the air.  
"Dear god, please kill me," Dylexa said, terrified.  
"I still think your lucky," Lexi muttered with jealousy.  
"Just great, I'm a bigger freak than Zak."  
"Hey!"  
"/Those wings are as tall as me,/" Fiskerton said in awe.

Right as Fisk grumbled that Dylexa fell and was caught by Alex.  
"looks like I still have a good bit of learning to do."

"This just feels so weird," Dylexa said with amusement at herself. "But I wonder is they can disappear?" Just as she said that, her wings shrank into her back. "That was easy...um, Alex? Can you put me down now?"  
Alex put her down.  
"Thanks. I wonder how they come back." She thought about her wings, and they grew out of her back instantly.  
"Okay, that's just getting kind of creepy," Doyle said, sounding freaked out. Dylexa giggled.  
"Sorry. I'm just trying to get them under control...we should get going."  
"Good idea Dylexa," said Doc. "Everyone get in the airship."  
"Actually...I was thinking about flying next to the airship." Doc, Drew, and Alex looked concerned. "Don't worry. If I fall, the airship can break my fall. I'll fly close to it." The three looked st each other, then Dylexa before deciding just to let her fly. Dylexa took off into the sky. The airship was right behind her a minute later.  
"Dylexa, make sure you stay in front of the airship so we can see you," Doc said through the speakers of the airship.  
"Sure thing!" Dylexa yelled back.

Dylexa was doing fine until a big black blur slammed into her.  
"Hey watch it!"  
"Dylexa!"  
Lexi jumped and turned into an old form. One that had disappeared. She turned into Rok. She stared wide eyed at herself, then shrugged. Her wingspan was as big as the width of the airship and she was about half as long. She dove and caught the two figures then lifted her head.

"STOP!"

"Max!"

"Ouch, I think I bent my tooth," Dylexa groaned, putting her hand over her mouth. She blinked a few times, and gasped at what she saw in front if her. There were 6 kids that had wings like her.  
"Who are you?" A young boy that looked around age nine or ten demanded.

"I- I'm Dylexa. This is Lexi."  
"I can speak for myself!"  
They stared at the giant bird.  
"It talks!"  
"It has a name!"  
"Lexi? Is Dylexa okay, and who is that?"

The 6 other kids looked terrified.  
"Um...Dylexa is fine!" Lexi yelled back at the airship.  
"What an unusual name," the girl known as Max muttered. (Dylexa: Dylexa, Lexi, and the Saturdays don't know the flock's names)  
"I get that a lot...who are you?" Dylexa asked.

"I'm Max and I wouldn't mind you letting go my friend Fang?"  
Lexi didn't even need to open her claws and Fang slipped out.  
"Why don't you come inside?" Lexi asked.  
"Yeah, Max can we I'm really tired!" The blond headed girl said.  
"That's Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and Dylan."

The flock, Lexi, and Dylexa went into the airship. The Saturdays, Doyle, and Alex were speechless. Alex looked shocked the most.  
"Alex?" Max and her flock looked happy. Alex smiled.  
"Hey guys."  
"You guys know each other?" Dylexa asked.  
"Yeah. Before Jose and Maybelle adopted me, I was with the flock. But one day, we got separated...so, I haven't seen them since." The flock ran to Alex, hugging him.  
"We missed you so much Alex!" Angel said excitedly.  
"I missed you too."

"So, did you get your wings the same way Dylexa did?" Zak asked the flock.  
"It depends on how she got her wings," Fang replied.  
"My wings are natural," Dylexa told them.  
"Then no...their...experiments."  
"You see, we used to be at this 'School'," Alex explained, putting the quotation marks around the word "School". "It wasn't really a school...it was more like...well, its hard to explain." Dylexa looked shocked.  
"You never told me that," Dylexa said worriedly.  
"Sorry...I just-"  
"No, its okay...I shouldn't have said that." Dylexa blushed.

"Wait, you got you're wings from people experimenting on you?"  
"How'd you know that?"  
"Well it's obvious! you just asked about if there were any experiments."  
Fang looked around and caught Dylan's gaze.  
"So... uhh what kind of family are you? Where'd that giant bird go?"  
"Well, uhhh we're a weird family. For starters, the more normal half is we are cryptozoologists."  
The flock froze. Immediately Max started looking around for escape routes.

"S-scientists?"

"Yes, you could say that."  
"Umm..." Nudge hummed.  
"Maybe we should go."

"Why?"

"You just got here."  
Then everyone jumped when they heard a loud roar. Then they heard glass crack and before anyone could move from their seats, A giant lion and a wolf person crashed through the wall.  
"Eraser!" Gazzy shouted.  
Dylan leaped into action first and hit the lion off the eraser so Max and Fang could attack the eraser.  
"What are you doing? Get off me!" Lexi yelled out at Dylan.

"Lexi?"

"Whoa! Lexi, I don't think you turned into Rok earlier, the animals you're turning into are getting larger." Zak said in awe.  
Just then there were sudden laser blasts and a little blue hover craft appeared.  
"DOC AND DREW LAST WARNING! HAND OVER THE KURS AND THEY"RE FRIENDS!"  
"Really now they choose to finally show up!" Alex yelled.  
"That's not the only problem!" Angel yelled.  
Zak looked out the side. A dark cloud was going towards them.  
"More erasers!" Iggy guessed.  
"Oh boy!"

Dylexa blinked in confusion.  
"What on earth are erasers?" Dylexa had a feeling that the erasers here weren't the rubber ones that make lead on paper disappear. Lexi turned back into her normal self.  
"Dylexa, watch out!" Alex pushed her out of the way from a laser.  
"Who are they?"  
"Those are erasers!" Dylexa blinked again.  
"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Doesn't it?"

"People that can fly! FOLLOW ME! People that can't um I can carry you in my claws!"  
Lexi leaped out and turned into the giant bird. Zak caught a ride on Zon and she carried Alex in her claws while Dylexa and the flock flew.

"Yeah, just great. We have a new enemy," Dylexa sighed. "C'mon, lets get higher."  
"No, it'll be easier for them to catch us," Alex replied. "Lets go lower so that way, we'll be so obvious, they wont find us. And besides, we'll be able to beat up Argost." Dylexa rolled her eyes.  
"No, that's to obvious. Its much better to go higher because we'll be hidden by the clouds."  
"Dylexa, I've faced these guys before. I think we should go down."  
"No, we shouldn't." Then the argument started getting loud, and the two started bickering at each other.  
"Do they always do that?" Nudge asked.  
"Ever since the day they first met," Zak replied. "I wasn't even there when they first met. That's how much they argue."  
"We do not!" Alex defended.  
"Actually, Zak HAS a point," Dylexa disagreed. "We DO argue A LOT."  
"No we don't."  
"Yes we do!" They were bickering at each other until a laser flew right past Dylexa's ear. "Okay, lets go down. Run!"

"Okay, Someone get ready to catch Alex!"  
"Wait wha- HOA! HEY AHH!"  
Dylan caught Alex. Lexi flew forward to the erasers and immediately took out the first 20 erasers. She dived and they swarmed around her. She broke free. She picked up Alex seeing that Dylan wasn't the best flier and then rammed her giant beak into the hovercraft large enough for two hibagons to fit through. Then a gun, an actual gun went off and shot Lexi in the back.  
She fell but a net was cast over her and she was caught. The flock and Dylexa focused on one group of erasers, Zak focused on the spaz scientists and Lexi and Alex had been caught by the erasers, Lexi obviously in pain from being shot turned into her human form and the erasers all retreated. The scientists crashed in the forest below and then a copter came and picked up the net that had Lexi and Alex in it. The chopper escaped with ease.  
(the flock, Zak, Dylexa and drew and doc haven't noticed yet.)

"Have you guys seen Lexi or Alex?" Dylexa asked worriedly.  
"Not since the erasers...oh no." Zak realized what happened. "They got them!"  
"WHAT!"

''Max You have to get us to the school!"  
"What I'm not going back there!"  
"Here, let me put it this way, Zak and Lexi are cryptids, they are the key to ultimate evil called Kur, if in the wrong hands they will be used to take over the world. If the school people know that they could take over or maybe even end the world. IF they don't know then they might not be aware what Argost plans to do."

"Please," Dylexa begged. "We need to get them back. Lexi is my friend, and Alex is my cousin, and part of your flock. Wouldn't a group, or flock go back for their family member?" Max sighed.  
"She has a point," Gazzy defended Dylexa. "Alex is part of the flock...we have to go back for him and Lexi."  
"Yeah!" Angel and Nudge agreed. Dylan and Fang looked at each other, and they both agreed too.  
"Alright, we'll get them back...but Angel, Gazzy, your staying out of that mad house." Both kids looked disappointed.  
"No! Were not staying out side, were Alex could be being tortured at this minute."

Dylexa winced when Gazzy said that.

"Fine."

***  
Alex sat in a small, cramped cage in a dark room. Lexi was in a cage across from him. They both sat in silence, not wanting any conversation to be heard. The door to the dark room opened, and V.V. Argost walked in.  
"Argost! What the hell are you doing here?" Argost smirked.  
"Are you surprised to see me here?"

"That's it!" Lexi roared. She was still a little weak from being shot down but she turned into a huge wolf, like Jacob sized.  
"How'd you do that?" Alex shouted.  
"I can always do that."

"But the collar!"

"Aw! They don't work outside of Weird World!"

Alex realized what he can do. He froze the bars of his cage, and hit them, breaking them.

Argost lurched at them and several armed scientists filed in.

Alex froze a few scientists, but then one of them threw him against the wall, and he hit his head. He pinched his arm to try to stay awake, but couldn't help but to go into unconsciousness.  
"Alex!"

Lexi leaped up and headbutted Argost in the stomach so he was sent flying into the wall, which he plunged through breaking the tile. Lexi proceeded to bite her captors. She started with the nearest scientists. She bit the scientists leg almost off.  
"Lexi!"  
"Wha?" She stopped.  
"How'd you know my name?"  
"Max called me she said she needed me to help you."  
"How can I trust you?"  
"Max does and so does Mrs. Martinez!"  
"Who's she?"  
"I'm max's dad, and she's Max's mom."  
Lexi stared at him.

"So, where is the school?" Dylexa asked, nervously twirling her curls with her index finger.  
"Pretty far from here," Fang answered. "Its gonna take a while to get there."

Dylexa and Zak groaned at that last comment.

At the school...  
"I'm here to help you." Uh-oh. Lexi turned and attacked a scientist. She jumped and growled. She turned around picked up Alex by the collar and shot Jeb a glance. She urged Jeb to ride on her back,because walking would be hard.

Jeb hesitantly got on.  
Lexi flew out of the school quickly.

Dylexa paced in her room in the airship, getting more restless each minute.

Suddenly the airship lurched forward. She ran into the control room  
"WHAT WAS THAT?"  
"Sorry. It was just a minor turbulence disruption."  
Dylexa went back to her room and almost screamed.  
"Lexi! "She uttered a surprised scream whisper of relief. Lexi was in Rok form. She opened the window.  
"Here take these two."  
Lexi shoved Jeb and Alex through the window with one shove from the tips of her wings.  
"I'll meet you at the Saturdays' HQ! Direct them that way!" Then she took off and a powerful sucking force nearly pulled her out the window.

Dylexa put Alex on her bed, then turned to Jeb.  
"Okay, could you come with me?"  
"Sure." They walked out of Dylexa's room.

Jeb was trying not to show it but he was limping.  
"Are you okay?" Dylexa spun him around and saw his leg. It had deep bite marks in it.  
"What happened?"  
"Lexi was defending Alex and she didn't know I was trying to help and attacked me."  
"JEB!' came Max's voice.

"Jeb! It's so good to see you!" Max threw her arms around him, hugging him.

Jeb almost toppled over.

"Whoa!"

"Jeb.. uh... WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU'RE LEG?"  
"de- uh. a um uhh.. wolf attack.."

"Long story," Dylexa finished for him. "He'll explain later."

"Yeah. Long story."  
"Wait where's Lexi?"  
"She's still fighting."  
"Where's Alex?"  
"unconscious on my bed."

Max smirked.

"What?"

"Do you know how weird that sounds?" Dylexa smiled when Max said that.  
"Well, I AM the type of girl that speaks...weirdly."

"Yeah, awkward right."  
"Lexi!" I thought you were fighting them off.  
"Do you have Alex?"  
"What are you talking abut? You just gave him to me!"  
"What! No i didn't! I haven't seen him since I got shot!"  
"Then who just put him in here?"  
They thought about this.  
"Lexis."

"Oh my god! This is terrible!" Dylexa exclaimed. "She could be inside the airship controls right now, hijacking the system!" With that, they ran to the flight room.

Lexi looked out the window. Then she jumped. Lexis crashed through the window and sized down a little to fit.  
"Why are we being attacked by antimatter all of a sudden?" Lexi shouted.

"How am I supposed to know?" Dylexa snapped. "What am I? The fortune teller?" Lexis lunged towards Dylexa, but Dylexa dodged her.

Lexi jumped and then sank her teeth into Lexis' neck. She backed away and roared. Dylexa looked at Lexi giant wolf and all of a sudden Lexi started growing larger and larger until her back and head was pressed against the ceiling of the airship. Lexis laughed evilly and jumped out the hole in the window she made while Doc and Drew stared at Lexi with shock in surprise along with the flock and Zak and Dylexa.

"Okay, why is Lexi ten times bigger than she should be?" Dylexa asked.  
"I think my anti matter half messed me up," Lexi replied. She changed into a bird, but this time she changed to small. "Oh crap!"  
"I'll fight her," Dylexa offered. But before Lexi answered her, Dylexa was already out the airship. She looked around cautiously.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Dylexa Sunshine."  
Dylexa jumped in surprise. The voice sounded like an unfamiliar male. She turned around, but didn't see anything.  
"W-where are you? And h-how do you know my name?" The voice snickered.

Dylexa gasped at what she saw. It looked like a wolf man...he was 3 times taller than Dylexa, with big fangs, and to different colored eyes; One green, and the other blue.

Lexi turned into a tiger and grew to the ceiling... again...  
"UUUUGGGGGHHHHH! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TOO MEEEE!"  
"Anti-matter!"  
"I don't think it's just anti-matter!"  
"You're absolutely right Lexi"

"What?"

"Who are you!" Dylexa shouted at him.  
"I'm Archaic. And while you we're unconscious..."  
"What did you?" Lexi asked quickly, worried.  
"We ran some tests, Kur, and we collected some stones, and studied a little bit about you're kind. There are only two of you, but we wanted to use you to control the world, and when you were injected with the liquids made from the crushed stone, you grew more powerful. Our goal is to capture you."  
Everyone was surprisingly quiet, but then Alex burst out now fully awake from the hallway and tackled Archaic who barely flinched.

"Leave my family alone!" Alex screamed. He changed into a tiger. He roared in surprise.  
"We also injected some tiger DNA into mister Alex...don't worry, he can change back...he just has to learn how," Archaic taunted. He grinned evilly. Dylexa and Zak gasped.  
"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO THEM!" Dylexa and Zak exclaimed in unison. "YOU BETTER CHANGE THEM BACK!"

"Sorry it's already in they're blood, no changing back."

Dylexa clenched her fists, trying to control her anger.  
Zak failed at keeping calm. He lunged at Archaic, only to be grabbed by one of his goons.  
"Get off of me!"

"Who are you?"  
"I'm the other original Kur you dummy!"  
Everyone stood still with shock.  
"You really shouldn't of said that," Nudge commented.  
Archaic laughed menacingly.  
"Then both of you wouldn't mind coming with us? We have this boys parents."  
Everyone looked around for Doc and Drew.  
"How'd... you?"  
"Got mad skill."

"Well to my advantage, now its easier to beat you!" Lexi roared.  
"Not exactly... 5... 4... WILL YOU GET OFF ME?" Archaic shoved Alex to the ground.  
"3... 2 1.."  
Lexi howled and collapsed to the floor and shrank back to Lexi in a sitting position. She cried out and fell back hitting the ground. She cried out and held her head. Then Angel cried out too.

"LEXI!"

"Angel stay out f people's heads? Are you all right?" Max shouted at Angel.  
"Somethings happening with Lexi."  
"We can see that!"  
Dylexa, Alex and Zak ran to Lexi, who was now unconscious. She was breathing heavily and quickly. She was burning up too.  
Alex however was unaffected.  
"WHAT"D YOU DO TO HER?"

"She'll recover... that is if you hand her over."  
Lexi whimpered in the unconscious state.

"Never!"

"Did you forget about the other two I have."  
"You mean us?" Drew asked. Archaic turned around to face his to previous armed captives.  
"How'd you get free?" Archaic asked with a stupefied tone.  
"Ask him." Doc stepped aside to let KD in. He looked around then saw Lexi on the ground out like a light bulb.  
Dylexa thought, oh no.  
"LEXI!" He scrambled over top her and shoved Alex aside.  
He picked up her feverish warm top half and laid her down on his lap.  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!"  
"Later just... where'd Lexis go?"  
"I trapped her outside."

"Will she be okay?" KD asked worriedly. Everyone was quiet.

"I don't know... hopefully." Dylexa answered.

Dylexa gasped as a pain in her head started to grow. She grasped her head.  
"Dylexa? Are you okay?" Alex asked with concern for his last family member.  
Dylexa didn't answer as the pain grew.  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" She cried. "AHHH!"  
"Dylexa!" Alex caught her as she collapsed to the ground.

"What is with girls?"  
Drew's sword lit fire and she shot Archaic out the window.  
Then she ran to Lexi and Dylexa.  
Dylexa started panting and her wings unfolded. She screeched one more time before she collapsed, still conscious but staring at the ceiling. She panted.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Dylexa shrieked. "Please...just GO AWAY!" Alex gasped.  
"What's going on with them!" Alex helplessly watched Dylexa sob and scream.  
"I don't know," Zak sighed. "But-AHH!" He started to fall, but Drew caught him.

"Zak!"

"What's going on?" Max exclaimed, asking the same question as Alex.  
"I don't know!"

"Why am I the only one not in pain!"  
"I'm not in pain, it's I-I just t-tried to control Lexi to see whats happening and she's got some kind of Kur problem! It's affecting Dylexa. When Dylexa came near... I don't know is Dylexa a Kur guardian or something."  
"A lemurian?" Alex asked.  
"No I man I don't know!"

"ALEX! NO! DON'T HURT HIM! PLEASE!" Dylexa begged.

Alex blinked.  
"What is she talking about?" Nudge asked. "Alex is right here, unharmed."  
"I think she's seeing something...maybe she's seeing-"  
"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE ZAK!"  
Zak screamed in pain.  
"WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU? JUST BECAUSE YOU TWO ARE KUR, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN KILL EVERY SINGLE HUMAN!"

Alex gasped again. "I think their all seeing what might happen if Zak and Lexi's Kur powers get out of control!"

"Not Lexi, she's just out. but... ahhhgg!

"We have to wake them up!" Alex exclaimed. "Dylexa and the others sound like they can't take this much longer!"  
"Well, how?" Max asked. "How are we supposed to wake them up? They can't even hear us!"  
Alex groaned.  
"Oh no, not you too Alex!"  
"I'm fine...just frustrated," Alex lied. He didn't feel fine...he felt like he was loosing his mind...out of frustration. "I think I know how we can wake them up."  
"How?" As Doc asked that, Dylexa started screaming again, her wings fluttering. Zak screamed with her.  
"GET OUT!"  
"I CAN'T CONTROL MY KUR POWERS!" Zak cried. His eyes flashed open, and they glowed the usual orange.

Lexi groaned and woke up and shook her head then saw Zak.  
"What's going on?" She looked at Dylexa and KD hugged her tightly.  
"Um... Why is this person hugging me?"  
"What?" Drew yelled trying to hold Zak. Zak calmed down and fainted. Dylexa shook out of it and groaned.  
"Lexi? What... do... you... mean, Lexi?"  
"Who's Lexi?"  
"You are! You're Lexi!"  
"She's lost her memory again." Doc concluded.

"Again? Meaning, she's lost her memory more than once?" Alex asked.  
"Why does my head feel like someone has been hammering nails into it?" Dylexa asked, not hearing Alex's question. She stood up, her legs shaking.  
"Dylexa?" Dylexa blinked, looking at Alex. "Where are you going?"  
"I...I don't know...I just feel...this push..." She gasped, remembering the head trauma that she, Zak and Lexi were going through. "Wait a minute! Why didn't Fiskerton get the headache? He's the Kur guardian." She looked at Fiskerton.  
"/I don't know. Why did you get it?/"

Dylexa sighed. "I don't know...why does Lexi have amnesia? And why-"  
"Will you stop asking so many questions at once?" Zak groaned. "It's giving me a headache!"  
"Sorry Zak-"  
"Who's Zak?"  
Doc and Drew gasped.  
"Not him too!"  
Dylexa blinked in confusion.  
"How did they get it?" Everyone was quiet until Fang broke the silence.  
"Dylexa...I think YOU did this."

"What? Me? I did.. ow... this?"

"Yes."

"Dylexa didn't do this!" Alex argued.  
"Everyone calm down. Maybe this amnesia is is Kur thing."  
"Nah, I was just joking you and copying Lexi."  
"ZAK!"

"Zak, you nearly gave us a heart attack!" Drew scolded. "This is nothing to joke about! Lexi still has amnesia!"

Zak blushed beet red. "Sorry...but why does Lexi have amnesia? Do you think it's what Archaic put into Lexi?"  
"If that's so, why doesn't it affect me?" Alex asked. "He put_ Tiger_ DNA into me!"  
"But that might not be the same," Doyle clarified. "Lexi's Kur powers are natural. You got your powers by...well, you know."  
"Well, then how come Zak and Dylexa are fine?"  
Doyle groaned. "Why do you make mysteries so difficult?"  
"I do not!"  
"Guys, quit fooling around," Dylexa said sourly. "The only way to figure this out is to hunt down Argost and Archaic, and force the answers out of them!"  
Everyone stared at Dylexa.  
"Wow. That's harsh," Gazzy muttered.  
"So? They did that to us!"  
"But two wrongs don't make a right Dylexa," Alex said sadly. "You even said that yourself! What's gotten into you Dylexa?" Dylexa crossed her arms.  
"Into me? What's gotten into YOU? You would have agreed to this! And besides, we can't just let those jerk wads get away with what they did! They killed our family Alex!"  
"No...well, yes, Argost killed our family, but Archaic di-"  
"But he gave Lexi amnesia!"  
Alex was silent. 'What has gotten into her? She's never like this.'  
"Dylexa has a point!" KD defended. "He gave Lexi amnesia!"

"Hey! Lexi! Remember me? I'm KD, I'm the impressive water element that you're dying to kiss."  
"Bug off!"  
"Whok."

Doyle snickered.  
"Um, Romeo? I think she would have said that even if she didn't have amnesia."  
KD scowled at him.  
"It was the best I can think of! Don't call me Romeo!"  
"I've never met any of you in my life," Lexi snapped. "Just get away from me!" She ran off.  
"KD, you should go after her," Dylexa sighed. "Your the one that knows her best. Maybe you can get her memory back."

"Okay." KD followed her.  
Five seconds later...  
"I said bug off!"  
Then there was a scream and a yell and a really big explosion. Then, "Greetings and Beinvennue!"

"It's Argost!" Zak exclaimed. He and the others ran to where the scream came from. KD was fighting Argost and Archaic, while a very confused Lexi watched. Dylexa ran to help KD in the fight.  
"Greetings Miss Sunshine. I assume y-"  
"Don't you dare talk to me!" She kicked Argost in the gut. "How dare you! You killed my family, and now you take away my friend's memory? Your sick!" Dylexa's wings grew back. The flock and the Saturdays ran to help Dylexa and KD.

"Lexi! Help us!"  
"Um... okay." Lexi crawled up and then Munya jumped in front of her in spider form.

"AHHH! SPIDER!"

"Oh great!" Lexi ran in circles screaming. Then she stopped and Archaic turned into full eraser and Lexi stopped turned pale and fainted.

"Lexi!" Dylexa cried. She tried to run to Lexi, but Munya seized her by the waist, and held her tight. "Let me go!" Dylexa watched helplessly as Archaic picked up the unconscious Lexi.  
"Leave my family alone!" Zak demanded. He shot the hook of the Claw at Archaic. Archaic simply brushed it off with one hand, while using the other to hold Lexi.

Zak groaned.  
"You dare tell me what to do boy?"

He jumped out the hole in the wall grabbing Argost and Munya in his other hand.  
"That was suicidal!" Gazzy yelled. Then Archaic sprouted wings.  
"He's a fly boy too? That's ridiculous!" Nudge shouted.  
"They got Lexi!" Zak shouted.  
"We'll get her back." Iggy said putting his hand on Zak's head.  
"Hey you're hair is black AND white."  
"Dude, how'd you know that? You're blind!"  
"I can feel colors."  
"Okay, weird."  
"And I can read minds if you haven't guessed!"  
KD got up and looked around he had been knocked senseless by Munya.

"LEXI?"

"She's umm gone for a fly with evil... people"

"Hey wait a minute...has anyone seen Dylexa?" Alex asked.  
"No...oh crap...they got her too, didn't they?" Iggy groaned.  
"Oh no," Zak sighed.  
"Lets get them back," KD said impatiently. "C'mon!"

"I'm right here." Dylexa commented.  
"Where'd you go?"  
"I was going to follow them but I didn't want you to freak."

"You just can't stop giving us heart attacks, can you?" Alex scolded.

Dylexa scowled. "Oh, I'm sorry mister worry wuss. I just LOVE to give everyone heart attacks."

"You sure do."

Dylexa hit him in the back of the head.

"OWW!"

"Guys, focus," Zak begged.

Just then there was a loud alarm.  
"Doc answer!" Doc walked in the room and Lexi's face was on the screen. he appeared to be moving.

"Lexi."

"Mission near complete."

"What?"

"I've almost got it!"  
"Huh? What are you talking about!"  
"I almost know Argost's plan!"  
"What, Is Zak there?"

"Yeah."

"Argost plans to use the school to give us more and more controllable power. Power only he can control. I'm going to see if there's anymore juice is available then I'm bailin' outta here!"  
"What happened to your amnesia?"  
"That was a trick."  
Drew almost lost it.  
"Wait the whole I'm in pain thing was a fake?"  
"No. I was really in pain but I got an idea! I decided to fake amnesia to get the villains going."

"Ugh."

"Heart attack number 2 million today." Drew commented.  
"Gotta go!"  
From the screen they heard.  
"How'd you get free?" Then, "Come here you little - WAAHHH!"  
"C ya! peace!"  
"She worried about peace?" The screen flashed blank.  
"Well... maybe we should go find her."  
The screen flashed on.  
"Oh and one more thing don't follow me! It will totally ruin it. plus if i am destroyed somehow in the process, that's one less possibility for an apocalypse. Lexi out!" The screen flashed blank once again.  
"it's like she heard us."

"Weirdo."

"KD? what's wrong."

"hmph."

"He's mad because she scared him to death!" Angel decided.  
"Yeah."

"And I'm worried that Lexi might get hurt!" KD ran his fingers through his hair.  
"We know how you feel," Zak comforted. "Were all worried too!"  
"Yeah, I know. But-"  
"What Zak is trying to say, is that Lexi will be fine," Dylexa assisted Zak. "Okay, yeah, I'm worried. But we have to trust her...although I really want to go help her out."  
"Not helping," Alex muttered.

The screen came back on and Lexi looked at them like, I can here you. She had a big scratch on her face.  
"How did you do that without calling us? And what happened to your face?"  
"I never turned it off. I was just making sure you weren't following me and it's just a scratch."  
"Lexi, that is more like a gash."  
"So? It will heal!"

"Lexi, are you sure we shouldn't come and help?" Drew asked.  
"Relax guys. I'm sure...how 'bout this? I'll call if I need you...whoops, gotta go." She turned off the screen

"I wonder if she's still listening?"

"Maybe."

"I am!"  
"Okay so what do we do?"

"Just wait here until either I come back, or cry for help."

"What are you doing?" Max asked sounding worried.

I'm going... to get a... sandwich..."

"Huh?"

"Butter knifes are lethal!"  
"Yeah, to the butter!" Zak commented to Dylexa.

"Jk,"

"Then what are you getting?"  
"Duct tape... and I wasn't joking about the sandwich part I'm hungry."  
"Silence is golden... but duct tape is silver," KD randomly said.

"Right."

"What's the duct tape for?"  
"It's a distraction."  
"Huh?" Zak started.  
"We're going to duct tape you up and use you as bait!"  
"Wha?"

"What do you mean, I'm gonna be the bait?" Zak squeaked. "I don't want to be duct tapped!"  
"No one is using duct tape one anyone," Doc said sternly.  
"And nobody is going to be bait either. You can get killed!" Drew added.  
Dylexa nodded. "Drew has a point...But I was kidding! Unless KD was serious, I don't think we have to worry about that happening."  
Zak got behind Drew.  
"Zak, I was kidding," KD assured.  
"You better have been kidding!"

"Noooo I wasn't.." KD whispered as a side note and laughed to himself.  
"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then."

"So seriously guys, what's the plan?" Dylexa asked. "Should we wait outside of the building so Lexi has back up? Maybe we can stay hidden."  
"That's a great idea!" Max chimed. "I wonder how she's doing any way..."

"C'mon we can't just sit here uselessly!" Dylan encouraged.  
"Well Lexi doesn't want help and there's really nothing we can do without getting on her bad side."  
Zak and KD walked to the kitchen and KD sat down looking suspicious. Zak got out two water bottles and tossed one to KD.  
"Thanx dude!"  
"Zak KD meet us in the meeting room!"  
"K... D!" KD yelled.  
Everyone left the room and met up in the living room.  
"So. I think we should be ready in case Lexi needs back up so just get prepared and-"  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH" ~thunk~  
"What was that?"  
They all ran back in the den and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Zak and KD completely fine. Except Zak was on the floor, and KD was on top of him with a roll of duct tape.  
"KD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
"He called me a water elf because I soaked him with my water bottle!"  
"Is that it?"  
"That name means bad things where I'm from..."

"Really?"

"No. I mean it's like-of course it does midget!"  
"Whatever." Alex grumbled.

"KD! Give me that!" Dylexa snatched the duct tape from his hand. "We were kidding, remember?"  
KD scowled.  
Alex, Max, and the rest of the flock snickered.  
"Shut up!" Zak and KD snapped.  
"Oh c'mon. You have to admit, that was pretty funny," Alex replied. "KD, 'water elf' isn't that bad."  
"It is where I come from! How many times do I have to say that?" KD exclaimed. He turned to Dylexa. "Can I see the duct tape?"  
Dylexa growled. "No. You are NOT going to duct tape my cousin up. Only I can do that."  
"What?" Alex's voice sounded panicked. "Y-you wouldn't!"  
Dylexa smirked. "Alex, I wouldn't do that. Don't worry. Just because I COULD do it doesn't mean I WOULD do it."

"Good."

KD turned to Doc, Drew and Doyle, who was giving him an angry look. "Sorry..."

They were about to decide they're next move when Archaic crashed through the window.

"WHAT?"

"Mwheheh."  
"We thought Lexi was fighting you!"  
"Well Lexi is gone! Never coming back!"  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
"Let's just say you won't be seeing her again" He smirked.

"You tell me right now where Lexi is!" KD screamed. "You hear me? Tell me right now, or I'll-"  
"KD look out!" Dylexa interrupted.  
KD got out of the way as Argost flew towards him.

"Dear element, did you you not here Archaic? She's gone!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Not coming back! ... EVER!"  
"That can't be!"  
"She can't be gone!" Dylexa said.  
"She is."

"No!" Zak cried. "How dare you kill her!"  
The good guys were silent while the bad guys roared with laughter.

"That was our message! See you around!" Archaic cackled.  
"I must go now, but other young Kur you're end will come."  
The villains jumped out and landed on the battleship leaving everyone speechless.

A shiver went down Zak's spine at those words; 'but other young kur, you're end will come.'  
"We have to hide," Dylexa groaned. "I am not letting anyone else die..." her eyes shined with tears. "Oh Lexi!" She covered her face with her hands, sobbing.  
"I can't believe she's dead," KD muttered. "I...I loved her."  
"She was my friend!"  
Alex put his arm around Dylexa, letting her cry in his arms.  
"What do we do now?" Angel asked worriedly, her big blue eyes shimmering with tears. The tears trickled down her cheek.  
Max walked over to her, wrapping her arms around Angel, hugging her comfortingly.  
"There's only one thing we can do," said Zak, his voice sounding faint and weak. "We fight back. We can't let them push us around anymore...I'm tired of it."  
At this, Drew burst into tears, rushing to her only son, hugging him tightly. "I wont let you come! They'll kill you! I wont lose my baby!"  
"Mom," Zak sighed. "Don't you think that's even worse to leave me behind? Lexi was my friend."  
"It's also not a smart idea to leave Zak alone," Alex clarified. "What if Archaic or Argost comes in here to kill Zak? If there's more than one of those freaks, Zak will be nothing compared to them! Even if there's only one, Zak would be lucky if he died in one piece."  
Drew sobbed harder while Zak shifted uncomfortably.  
Nudge glared at Alex, muttering, "Yeah, great idea saying that Alex."  
"I'm just saying the truth!" Alex defended.  
"He has a point," Doyle agreed. "I mean, even if one of us stayed here with mini-man, it wouldn't help much, judging by what I've seen."  
"Trust me, I've seen worse," said Fang.  
"Agreed. We all go together," Doc decided.

Doc helped Drew up and then looked at KD, now one of the most powerful person on the team. Somehow it was raining on him. There weren't any clouds, he was indoors, no hole in the roof but it was raining on him, which was weird.  
"I'll go set the course."  
"What do we do? Nothing! Just like we did when LEXI WAS KILLED?" KD asked almost crying.  
"Doc, what if we bring Zak and they some sort of wolf man army?"  
"Drew don't play what if."  
"I hav- sniff- an idea."  
"What is it?"

"They're coming." KD said.  
"When ?How long?" Drew asked  
"Soon... Very soon..."  
"Are they okay with coming?"

"Yeah."

There was a knock on the door.  
"They're here."  
KD opened the door and let the elements in.

Dylexa smiled at the sight of the elements. She hugged Bailey the wind and storm element, then Rose the grass element, , then Ali the earth element, then finally Jake, the fire element and leader of the group.  
"It's so good you can come," Dylexa said, sounding happy.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.  
"We need you to watch Zak while we attack Argost."  
"Why'd you need all of us?"  
"It's a big job."  
"Elements this is Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Dylan and Angel, Flock this is Jake, Ali, Rose and Bailey."  
"Where's Lexi?" Bailey surprisingly asked.  
"Um.. well... the... Argost claimed her to be um... dead..."  
The elements gasped.  
"What?" Ali and Rose chorused. They were clearly upset.

Dylexa burst into tears again. KD wiped his own tears away.  
"We were hoping you'd watch Zak because Argost might come into the airship, and hurt, and probably kill Zak while were outside," Fang explained.  
Zak shuddered at the thought, then muttered, "I can take care of myself."  
"Zak, its to risky!" Drew scolded, hearing what he said. "Even if you can take care of yourself, its still much to dangerous!"  
"Hey wait a minute! Maybe Fiskerton, Komodo and Zon can stay here too," Nudge offered. "I mean...if they want to."

Fisk nodded and grunted.  
"Good then we'll be on our way.

Zak, the elements, and the cryptids watched them leave.  
"So...what should we do?" Zak asked.

"Wait here."  
"No way."  
"Why not?" Rose asked.  
"Last time i sat and waited around Lexi was killed. Let's follow them!"

"Zak!"

"They're not as strong as they are with me! If they came upon an eraser army, then it would be all of them, not just Lexi and I can't loose any one else."  
"Fine. I'm in." Ali agreed.  
"Me too." Rose chimed in.  
"I don't want to disobey, but I'm in too, even if it means I'm being a bad leader." Jake said.  
Fisk jumped up and down clearly ready. Zon made a clicking noise and Komodo hissed to agree.  
Then they all looked at Bailey... waiting.  
"Bailey, Lexi isn't in this any more."  
She mulled it over.

"Fine."

"You guys know the plan?" Doc asked.  
"Yes!" Everyone agreed.

"Something seems...not right," Alex said suspiciously.  
"What do you mean?" Dylexa asked.  
"Well...don't you think they would have attacked us by now? Its been two hours!"  
"He has a point," Max agreed. "We would have been fighting the erasers by now...I w-AHHHHH!"  
Everyone screamed as they fell into a large hole.  
"Oh crap!" Alex exclaimed. "Were trapped!"

"Mom, dad?"  
"We haven't found them and it's been two hours!"  
"Haven't seen any bad guys either." Jake mumbled.  
"Where do you think they-"  
Ali froze in mid sentence when Bailey held up a hand.  
"DO you hear that?" She asked they pressed their ears against a wall like door and listened in on a conversation.  
"YOU TOLD THEM WHAT?" A girl's voice shouted.  
"Only to keep them away long enough until the deed was complete."  
"YOU"RE SO STUPID! NOW THEY'RE GOING TO COME AFTER YOU!"  
Zak turned to the small crowd.  
"That's Lexi! She's in there! She's alive."  
"That's great, Za- aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
They all fell down. down, down into a pit.  
"OOOHHHHH Man!" Zak moaned after hitting the ground.

"ZAK!"

"Mom?"  
"WE TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE AIRSHIP!"  
"I couldn't wait there!"  
"ZAK SATURDAY!" Drew shouted upset that Zak risked his life again.  
"I couldn't let any one get killed."

"Yeah."

Then Zak saw KD sitting miserably in a corner and he remembered what had just happened.  
"Oh and KD!" He looked up sadly.  
"Lexi is-"  
Then the wall ceiling crashed down, as Lexi came falling through very much alive. She shook her head. Then immediately ran to KD, pulled him up and hugged him.  
"LEXI!

Everyone hugged Lexi, and the hug turned into a group hug.  
"Thank goodness your alive!" Dylexa cried.  
Lexi smiled sadly. "I'm happy you guys are okay too."  
"This is just ridiculous," they heard a horrifyingly familiar voice chuckle. They looked up to see Archaic at the top of the pit.

"Just back off Archaic!" Dylan yelled.  
"I'm not here to attack. I'm here to release."  
"What?" Zak and Lexi said at the same time.  
"Argost admitted he would dispose of me when he finally rules the world someday so I decided to free you."

Dylexa crossed her arms. "I highly doubt your telling the truth."  
"Oh, really? So, you'd rather die, than let me save your life?"  
"Dylexa!"  
Dylexa blushed. "Don't yell at me! Okay...I guess we can trust him...but if your lying at all, I'll know. Trust me."

He growled loudly frustrated and then he balled his hands into fists and took a swing, hitting the wall in a certain spot enough for the whole thing to collapse.  
For a second Dylexa had been worried and for a second they just stood there.  
"Go!" He growled/ yelled.

"Okay! Were going!" Dylexa snapped. They climbed out the hole, and ran to find the entrance.

"Wheres the exit?" Zak asked.  
"I think its this way," Alex instructed. He gasped when a laser flew past his ear. "Erasers! RUN!"  
The Saturdays, the flock, and the elements ran as fast as they could. Then Dylexa stopped.  
"What are you doing Dylexa? Run!" Alex grabbed her hand, but Dylexa yanked it away.  
"Just go! I'll take care of them!"  
"No! Your no match against them!" He took her hand, and they both started running again, catching up with the others.  
"Alex! Let me go! I can handle them!"  
"No Dylexa! I'm your older cousin, meaning I'm in charge of you when were in these situations!" He ran faster, then let go, screaming in pain.  
Dylexa had burned his hand.  
He stopped, and everyone else stopped.  
"What was that for?"  
Dylexa's features softened. "I'm sorry Alex. But I have to protect you, and everyone else. I love you to much." She ran the other direction.  
"Dylexa!" Alex, and everyone else ran after her.  
"What's her problem?" Zak asked as they ran.  
Alex hesitated before answering; "Dylexa has always been a little stubborn...you know that Zak...but I think her anger over the loss of her family has gotten her so mad that she wants revenge. She's gonna try to kill Argost!" He ran faster.  
One of the Erasers shot a laser at Alex's leg.  
"AHHH!" Alex screamed in pain, falling to the ground. He grasped his leg in pain.  
Dylexa turned around, her eyes widening at the sight of Alex. "Alex!" She ran back to him for support. "I told you to go ahead!"  
"Maybe we should get out of here," Gazzy said anxiously.  
Alex looked into Dylexa's eyes. "Please Dylexa...we'll get Argost another day...please."  
Dylexa nodded. "Okay...are you okay Alex?"  
Alex smiled sadly. "As long as you are, I think I'll be fine."  
Dylexa helped Alex up, and they all ran as fast as they can from the erasers.

"Hurry! Get in the airship!"  
"Not so fast!"  
Everyone turned to the voice.

"Stay away from my family Argost!" Zak exclaimed.  
Dylexa stepped in front of him. "What do you want Argost?"  
"I would like the two young Kurlings, the elements, young Mister Alex, and you."  
"Stay away!" The elements got in front of the family. Jake threw fire at Argost. He fell long enough for everyone to get in the airship.  
"I'll get you someday!" He yelled after them.

"That was close," KD breathed out. "Too close."  
"Tell me about it! My leg got fried!" Alex complained.  
"You complain way to much Alex."  
"Shut up Water elf!"  
"Okay, that's it!" KD was about to pounce on Alex, when Dylexa stepped in front of him.  
"KD, not now. Don't you see that Alex is to injured to attack you?"  
"Hey! I am not!" Alex defended.  
Dylexa smirked. "Oh really, mister 'My leg got fried'? C'mon Alex. Let me patch up your leg...you can't go around with a burnt leg!" Dylexa then helped him into the medical room.  
"I should help them," Drew said. Before she left, she kissed Zak and Lexi on the head. "Oh, and Zak, no TV or video games, or computer for two weeks."  
"Harsh," Doyle muttered. Fiskerton grunted in agreement.  
"What? Why?" Zak demanded, out raged.  
"Because you left the airship when you weren't supposed to," Doc concluded.  
"But, I-I saved your life! AND I was the one who first realized that Lexi was alive! Don't those cancel each other out?"  
"He has a point," Jake agreed.  
"Fine...one day," Drew sighed.  
Zak sighed in defeat. "Okay...does that mean the rest of today, and tomorrow, or just the rest of today?"  
"The rest of the day...now, do you want to help me and Dylexa cover up Alex's leg?"  
"Okay." Just as the two were about to walk into the room, Dylexa yelled;

"Spider!"

"C'mon Dylexa! It's an inch long!" Alex's voice replied.  
"But I hate spiders!"  
Fang snickered. "I have to see this." He, Zak and Drew walked into the medical room.  
Lexi smirked. "Just like the time I rescued Dylexa from those gigantic spiders a few years ago."  
"What happened?" Iggy asked with interest.  
"Well, it started like this..." And the rest of the night was filled with the spider story as the airship flew peacefully through the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**(To those of you who are about to read this, feel free to do so, but this is an old story of mine. I am moving it from my original account to this new account, which is mainly for old stories that I do not wish to keep on my main account, which is named _Dylexa_. I won't have anything good up there for a while, sadly. I am working on it though!)**

**(Well, this is the sequel to the sequel of Yayturtle's and I's story! Hope u like!) **

"Can we...p-please stop? I'm tired!" Dylexa complained, out of breath.  
"Yeah!" Lexi agreed. "Were only teenage girls!"  
Alex morphed back into his human self. "Lexi, you can take a break. Dylexa, you can't."  
Dylexa groaned as Lexi sat down with KD, Zak, and the flock. "Why?"  
Alex walked over to Dylexa, and whispered; "Because Lexi is younger than you. She can't take as much as you."  
Dylexa nodded, whispering back; "Does this mean your gonna be harder on me?"  
Alex smirked. "Defiantly."  
"Hey now! I can take a lot!"

"Whatever."

Lexi turned into a tiger, no longer being effected by her ginormus animal power.  
"Whoakay!" KD said when Lexi accidentally hit him with her tail. "Watch where you're uhhh... wagging that thing!"  
"I didn't do accidentally."  
"Then why'd ya do it?"  
"I felt like it." Lexi sat down and looked at Alex and Dylexa.

Nudge snickered. "Poor KD."  
Dylexa and Lexi burst into laughter as Alex glared at the three.  
"Just get back to work," Alex grumbled.  
"Does that include me?" Nudge asked, giving Alex and innocent look with her big, brown 12yearold eyes. Alex rubbed his neck shyly.  
"You don't have to Nudge."  
Dylexa and Lexi looked at each other with matching looks of disbelief; They had never seen Alex act so friendly to Nudge like that.  
"Can I try again?" Zak begged. "Please? I don't want to be stuck helping Mom and Dad clean the airship!"  
"Um, Mini Man? You just said you had a headache," Doyle said smartly. "You wouldn't have to help them clean with a headache."  
Zak gasped with realization. "Oh crap. I'm an idiot."  
Dylexa grinned. "You sure are." She and Lexi got back into their fighting positions.  
The group had been training with Alex and the flock for about two hours, getting ready for when their enemy, V. would strike again. "Who wants to go mess up the airship when they're done?"  
"I do!" Zak shouted.  
"You know they'll just make you clean up your mess."  
"Not if my stomach hurts!"

"Who wants to punch Zak in the stomach?" Alex asked jokingly.  
"How about I do it?" KD offered excitedly.  
"I can always fake it!" Zak said quickly.  
"And I'll tell Doc and Drew you said that," Doyle said seriously.  
"NO! Don't! Please?" Zak gave Doyle puppy eyes...but Doyle didn't buy it.  
"Your not three years old Zak. Your almost fourteen!"  
Zak groaned. Then he smirked. "Would you tell Mom and Dad if someone here punched me in the stomach?"  
"Zak!" Drew scolded from behind him. Zak smiled sheepishly.  
"What? I'm tired!"  
Everyone but Doc and Drew laughed at this.  
"So, what's up guys?" Lexi asked, getting serious. "You sound like something's wrongs...besides the fact that Zak was trying to fake a stomach ache."  
"Well, I'm pretty sure most of you guys wont know what were talking about, but Zak, Doyle, do you remember Megan?" Doc asked.  
Zak's face lit up. "Of course I do!"  
"Who's Megan?" Dylexa asked.  
"She's a friend," Zak whispered. "And a super hot girl that Doyle likes."  
Dylexa snickered.  
"So where is she?" Doyle asked.  
Doc and Drew exchanged worried looks before answering; "Back at the school."  
Max, Zak and Gazzy gasped, Dylexa and Angel whimpered, Iggy groaned, Fang, Dylan and Alex glared, and Lexi started wringing her hands as if she was wringing dry some wet clothes.  
"Y-your kidding...right?" Dylexa squeaked.  
Doc sighed. "Would we kid around about this stuff?"  
Dylexa squeaked out a scream.  
Doyle's expression turned angry. "Why would Argost kidnap Megan?" yayturtle  
May 15th, 8:37pm "because, he's argost that means he's a creep like that." lexi replied.  
" well let's get ready to go..." max sighed.  
"one minute," KD said before he punched zak in the stomach. Zak gasped and collapsed overdramatically. We all looked at KD in shock.  
"what? They always say honesty is the best policy." Dylexa slapped KD.  
"Ouch! What was that for?"  
"Don't punch Zak!"  
Alex snickered.  
KD glared at him. "Don't laugh at that!"  
"Oh crap, I know what's gonna happen next," Dylexa muttered.  
"Shut up water elf!" Alex snipped at KD.  
"Okay, that's-"  
"KD, Alex, calm down!" Drew scolded the boys. KD tackled Alex to the ground and whipped out his favorite weapon of all time, Duct tape. Then he taped Alex's mouth shut and jumped off of his pinned down victim. Then he brushed his hands off and walked to the airship leaving Alex quite shocked.  
"Okay," Dylexa said helping Alex up. She waited a minute then ripped the duct tape off Alex's face.  
Alex yelled, "Ow!"  
"That's for not letting me take a break!" Dylexa smiled.  
"Well then let's go save Megan." Doc said. "For whatever reason.  
(I was waiting for that!) (For the opportunity for KD to do that to someone? lol. Nice. Poor Alex. lol. Continuing...)  
"Poor Alex," Nudge laughed.  
Alex blushed.  
"Love," Lexi whispered to Dylexa. "It gets stronger the older you get."  
Dylexa nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. I've been through quite a lot myself."  
"What was that?" Alex and Nudge asked in unison.

"Nothing!"

"Let's just get to the airship!" Doyle exclaimed impatiently. (No for someone to go "shut up water elf!")  
Everyone headed to the ship. Inside KD was on the couch and tensed up when Alex walked in and when he didn't do anything towards KD he cracked up with relief. Alex glared at KD, but didn't speak to him. Instead, he walked out of the control room.  
Dylexa straitened up, saying, "I think he's mad."  
"Well, that's what he gets for calling me water elf!" KD snapped.  
"I wish I never discovered the name," Zak sighed.  
"Your lucky I didn't duct tape you up."  
"Oh yeah, REAL mature KD," Lexi teased.  
"Yeah, I know," KD said, pretending to take her seriously. "I'm really mature for my age."  
Dylexa smirked. "Oh really? This coming from the boy who duct-tapped my cousin's mouth shut, just because he called you 'Water Elf.'"  
"Hey. I can do it to you too if you call me Water Elf."  
"Can I call you that on my birthday?"

"No."

"Can I call you that on you're birthday?"  
KD just stared at Dylexa.

"What?"

KD chuckled before saying, "Why would I want you, or anyone else to call me that on MY birthday?"  
"I can put you under a spell."  
"Can I do it?" Angel piped up excitedly.  
Dylexa and Zak laughed.  
"Nice one Angel," Zak praised. He then realized that his Uncle had been silent since they got into the airship. "Hey, Uncle Doyle? Are you okay?"  
Doyle scowled at him. "Why would I be okay with Megan being in Argost's grasp? She's innocent!"  
"I know. I know her too!" Zak defended. "But we'll get her back...but why would Argost want her anyway?"  
They all were silent.  
"Do you guys hear that?" Dylexa asked.  
Zak raised a confused brow. "Hear what?"  
"Like...like a slight beeping...Alex is in trouble!" She rushed out of the room. Lexi, Zak and Nudge followed.  
"How do you know?" Nudge called out from behind.  
Panting, Dylexa replied, "Alex gave me this watch a while ago...he has one too. Were supposed to press the button on it when one of us is in trouble!"

"Alex!" Dylexa rushed into Alex's room, with Zak, Lexi and Nudge behind her, along with everyone else. What they saw left them astound; Laying on Alex's bed was an unconscious women who looked around Doyle's age. She had long blond hair that was let down, framing her beautiful face. She also had some cuts and bruises all over her body.  
"Is this Megan?" Alex asked.  
The Saturdays were to shocked to speak...especially Doyle.  
Alex grimaced. "My guess is that she IS Megan, because Doyle wouldn't be looking so pale if she wasn't."  
"Uh huh," Zak murmured, keeping his dark brown eyes on Megan. "T-that's her alright."  
"Mission accomplished!" Lexi shouted excitedly. "Lets go celebrate!"  
Everyone who wasn't the Saturdays or Doyle stared at her.  
"What did I say? I was just kidding!"  
"How did she get here?" Doyle asked in awe.  
"Flew here," said Alex simply. "With her um...wings"-at the word 'Wings' the flock and Doyle winced-"I saw her out of my window, and I let her in. After that she just collapsed."  
Then Doyle found his voice;  
"I AM GOING TO KILL ARGOST!" Everyone jumped. His voice was as loud as a Lion's roar. "WE ARE GOING TO THAT SCHOOL, AND I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"  
"Doyle relax!" Zak cried. "We ca go later. Right now Megan needs our help. We should bring her into the medical room."

"Hi, um, remember me?" Alex asked, waving his hand lightly. "The guy who let you in?"  
Megan nodded with interest, then wiped her face with a towel. "Thanks by the way...um, I never caught your name."

"Alex."

Dylexa looked at Nudge, who was looking upset until she saw that Dylexa was staring at her. Nudge grimaced.  
"So, where are we?" Megan asked with interest. "And who are these people...besides Doyle and the Saturdays of course."  
Max said "Well, my name is Maximum Ride...but everyone calls me Max...and this here is Angel-" Angel waved politely-"this is Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, and Dylan..."  
Dylexa continued..."I'm Dylexa, and you know who Alex is...who is my cousin...and this is Lexi and KD."  
KD crossed his arms. "We can introduce ourselves."  
Dylexa shot him a dirty look.  
KD gave her an innocent 'What did I do' look.  
Dylexa turned her attention back to Megan; Megan was hugging Fiskerton.  
"So um...what happened to you?" Doyle asked with a worried expression.  
Megan sighed, letting go of Fiskerton.  
Doyle now noticed that there were dark circles under her sapphire eyes.  
"It would be easier to show you then to explain..." She hesitantly got out of bed, her thin legs trembling as they reached the floor.  
Orange humming bird wings unfolded from her back that were about 5 feet tall.  
Now it was that time for awe...the flock not only filled with awe...but filled with anger.  
"Oh no..." Max looked at Megan's wings.  
Megan nodded sadly. "I'm a freak." "They are small though," Angel said.

"Angel!"

"Max, Fang, Iggy, and Dyln's won't even fit in this room and Nudges just barely fit!"

"Ok."

"I'm going to go eat something, I'm starving!" Lexi started to exit but Zak caught her by the collar and pulled her back with an exasperated exression. "Most of us has wings," Dylexa comforted. "It's okay."  
Megan sighed. "I guess...but I'm going to have these for the rest of my life!"  
"Well, hey, I'm blind," Iggy said. "Because the scientists there were trying to "Improve" my vision...now I wont be able to see for the rest of my life."  
"And I just recently got the ability to turn into a tiger," Alex added. "I bet they stole that idea from me."  
"Yeah, right."  
"They also made me grow like 10X my normal size when I transformed into different animals."  
"You transform into different animals?"  
"All types! ... Sorry Alex, but that beats just a tiger," Lexi added.  
Alex growled. "So, what should we do?" Dylexa asked.  
"Beat the crap out of Argost," Doyle said darkly.  
Dylexa scowled. "No. Not right now. Were completely unprepared!"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WERE COMPLETELY UNPREPARED?" Doyle roared. "WE WERE JUST HEADING TOWARDS HIM WHEN MEGAN CAME!"  
Dylexa winced.  
"Doyle, don't get mad at her," Megan defended Dylexa in a sweet tone that made Nudge sick.  
"Thanks," said Dylexa.  
"Anyway," Alex continued. "What I think Dylexa is saying is that we should be helping Megan right now. I'm pretty sure she's pretty beaten up. As long as their is nobody in that hell house that needs our help, we can wait." "Actually since I'm no good with all the medical stuff and band-aids I think i'll go take a nap." Lexi said.  
Alex looked at KD and glared one more time. Then KD made an innocent face and walked away.  
"Dylexa, go get some bandages."  
"k,"she responded.  
Dylexa ran to get some bandages.  
"Are you okay Megan?" Doyle asked worriedly.  
"I'm fine Doyle!" Megan insisted.  
"So I was just imagining that big cut when you walked in here?" Alex said smartly.  
Megan stayed quiet. She really didn't like the idea of needing help from other people.  
"WHAT?" Drew rushed to her with peroxide. "Dylexa, did you find the bandages yet?"  
"Coming!" She called. She rushed back in the room with a whole bunch of different kinds of bandages.  
"Where is the cut?" Drew asked in a motherly tone.  
"Drew, it's fine," Megan sighed.  
"Yeah, now," said Zak, "you should get that cleaned...no matter how big or small it is...but if Alex saw it, then obviously it's pretty big, because Alex's vision is terrible."  
"Hey! Since when?" Alex exclaimed.  
Zak smirked. "When we were playing that video game yesterday, you thought that the character I was using was yours...and he was wearing the same color as your character."  
"Well hey, I just have a bad memory, that's all."  
"Stop getting off topic!" Max scolded.  
The two boys glared at Max, and she just shrugged.  
"Where is the cut?" Drew repeated.  
Megan rolled her eyes in annoyance, rolling up her ripped jeans to reveal a long gash that went from her knee, to her ankle.  
Angel, Dylexa, and surprisingly Nudge gasped in shock. Nudge may have been jealous of Megan, but she would never have WANTED someone to be in pain.  
"That's more like a gash!" Lexi suddenly said, walking back in the room.  
"What happened?" Gazzy asked.  
"Well, those wolf like creatures at that place once started chasing me around...and um...kinda sliced my leg open..." Megan trailed off.  
"Okay, when we get there, I'm not only gonna beat the crap out of Argost, but I'm also going to beat the crap out of the Erasers!" Doyle exclaimed.

"Wha?"

"That's what those creatures are called," Dylan explained. "OH! Guys watch this! When I turn into a wolf the flock gets all freaked out!"  
"LEXI!" Zak stopped her with one han.  
Max and the flock inched away... Dylexa crossed her arms, giving Lexi a dirty look.  
'If looks can kill, I would have been dead by now,' Lexi thought.  
Angel nodded, as if she had just read her mind...actually, that WAS what she just did.  
Alex gave Lexi an angry, unforgiving glare. "Don't mess with them," he threatened, "that was not cool!"  
"Sorry," Lexi apologized, "I forgot-"  
"IF YOU GREW UP THE WAY WE DID, YOU WOULDN'T FORGET!" Alex Roared. "WE GREW UP LIVING IN CAGES, AND WORRYING EVERY FREAKING DAY THAT WE WOULD BE DISSECTED, OR EVEN WORSE!" He stormed out of the room.  
"Um..." Dylexa looked to the door where Alex had left.  
"Sorry about that," Lexi muttered. Lexi, "Well! HEY! IArgost wants me dead! ... that really doesn't match up... You know when I was back in Mississippi, I didn't have to worry about this but then I willingly came with Zak and his family... I mean think if I hadn't! Oh... never mind... Argost would have found me anyway."

"Lexi?"

"What?"  
"If we hadn't come to "save" you you would be living in a hole right now."  
"I have friends!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I will go back to Mississippi and find them."  
"Kids! Really, stop fighting!" Drew yelled.  
"I feel awkward..." I said. I'm gonna go lay down. i feel sick."

"What?"

"I don;t know."  
Lexi left the room.  
"Well what do we do now!"  
Then there was a loud scream.  
"I know."  
Everyone ran to where Lexi was and she was and stopped in their tracks.  
"Lexi! ...Where are you?"  
There was no reply then Alex walked in and joined the group.  
"What happened?"  
Then there was a soft rumbling that gradually became louder and louder.  
"Do you hear that?"  
"No. wait.. yeah.. no."  
Then Lexi came crashing through the wall engaged in a full body fist fight with Abbey Grey. "WHAT THE HELL IS ABBEY GREY DOING HERE?" Dylexa shouted.  
Lexi turned into a wolf, and pounced on Abbey, pinning her down.  
"Get off of me you animal!" Abbey tried to shove Lexi off of her, but she was no match for the wolf teen.  
"Don't call Lexi an animal!" KD growled.  
"You better get OUT of here," Doyle threatened. "Or I swear, you'll come back to your stupid home with-"  
"Oh don't play that stupid tough attitude with me," Abbey laughed, "I know what your like. Don't you think I would know your moves?"  
"Who is she?" Megan asked.  
Abbey snickered. "Oh, is she your new GIRLFRIEND?"  
"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH?" Doyle exclaimed.

"She shot me with an arrow!" Lexi growled.  
"It had no effect on me ya know!" she growled.  
"Are you sure?"  
Lexi blinked startled and then she tried he tiger form unsucssefuly.  
"Why can't I change?"  
Then her claws grew long and she grew feathers and two enormous wings double the size of Fang's.  
"Are you kidding me? DId what I just think happened happen?"  
"Yup." She looked down.  
"Wrong arrow." Abbey sighed.  
"I'm a griffin... and I"M STUCK LIKE THIS?"  
"At least you will be more vunerable now to my attacks," Abbey laughed. Then suddenly she stabbed Lexi, who would've been stabbed in the heart, but dodged, and was stabbed between the wings. "Lexi!" Dylexa slid Abbey out from under the now very horribly injured Lexi, and pinned Abbey down herself, her face turning red with anger.  
KD ran to Lexi's aid. "Lexi! Can you hear me?" "yeah... my shoulder hurts... kinda..."  
"KINDA?" Drew rand to where Lexi was followed by Zak and Doc while Dylexa knocked ABbey's dagger out of punched Dylexa making her her mouth bleed. Then Dylexa smacked Abbey so hard thet Abbey slid out an open door hitting the emergency door and falling out shortly after recovered. She jet packed off then and attention was turned to Lexi. "Lexi, are you okay?" Dylexa cried, running over to her and ignoring her bleeding mouth.  
"As long as I'm awake I'm okay," Lexi assured, wincing while doing so.  
"Yeah, that's what that character from that horror movie said," said a very panicked Zak, "and he freaking died!"  
"Relax, it's not like I just got shot in the chest...it was an arrow that stuck me in the wings...oh, and I can't change back!" Just as she had said that, Lexi turned back into her human self. "Oh...never mind."  
"Lexi!" Dylexa cried. She ran over to her friend and ignored her bleeding mouth.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I-I can't change back... now my back really hurts," she tried to roll over, "ow ow ow!"  
"Lexi, you got stabbed!"  
"That's a new tactic!" Zak said.  
"I know I got stabbed..."  
"So don't move!" Zak exclaimed.  
Lexi moved anyway. Being a griffin she was now taller then Fang Max or Iggy on four legs. She was almost taller than Fisk.  
"Hello big bird!" Max announced when Lexi got up and took up nearly all the space. She turned around and glared at Max.  
"Wow your feathers are soft." Dylexa said petting Lexi's shoulder. Zak joined in.  
"Yeah they are."  
"Everyone move!" Doc and Drew sprinted into the room with a medical kit and then Lexi fell down.  
Drew got a large paddish thing made of cotton balls and pressed it on the stab wound.  
"Where's KD?" Lexi asked.  
Zak and Dylexa left the room looking for KD and then ran back in.  
"He left."  
"Wait how?" Doc asked.  
"He busted the sink pipe ontrolled the water to make it float, got on it and then told us he was going to chase Abbey down and kill her. I actually don't think he'll get that far." (Oh this is just fine! Thank you for editing it! continuing...)  
Dylexa spit blood out of her mouth, saying; "I hope he comes back!"  
"What do you mean?" Lexi asked.  
Dylexa rushed to the closest window, looking for a sign of KD coming back. "What if Abbey took him? She and Argost could do horrible things to him!"  
Lexi realized this, trying to get up, but Drew kept her down.  
"Lexi, I'm still cleaning your wound!" Drew scolded.  
"B-but KD might-"  
"Lexi, we'll try to find him in a minute," Doc defended Drew.  
"Actually, she has a point," Megan agreed with Lexi. "I don't want those insane people sprouting wings on his back!" Lexi tried to nip Drew with her sharp beak, and kept missing.  
"Lexi! Stop! I'm helping you!" Drew commanded. Lexi stopped but then forcefully punched out her wings pinning drew to the wall. She got up and shook off the rag.  
"Sorry!" she whimpered. The wound continued bleeding and Lexi winced. She then crashed through the metal wall and twirled gracefully downward. She pulled up and then spread out her wings, not nearly as large as Roc's but still like 2 1/2 Docs stacked up.  
"LEXI! Come back!" "LEXI!" Doc, Drew, and everyone else tried to chase after Lexi, but seeing as how she was almost as tall as Fiskerton now, she was to fast, and she flew out, ignoring her aching wing. "What are we gonna do now?" Dylexa asked.  
"That big bird will do anything for that water elf." Alex muttered. Dylexa rolled her eyes. "If KD was here, he would totally duct tape your mouth shut."  
"Then I'm lucky he's not here," Alex replied. "KDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" LExi soared overhead.  
~Don't find me please!~ KD begged mentally.  
"Ah, I'm so happy you asked for revenge! Because now I am getting mine." Argost smirked.  
"She won't find me! What are you even going to do?"  
"Lexi, well Abbey shot her with an arrow that was meant as an injection to change her DNA around. The white coatschanged it around on me, but I have what I really meant to give her and now she is going to get it when she comes to save you."  
"KD!"  
~No! She saw me!~ KD thought  
"NO! FLY AWAY! DON"T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME! Argost is-!" he laughed evilly cutting him off as Lexi hovered. An arrow was shot hitting Lexi's neck and she shook it off at first but then seconds later dropped out of the sky like rain or a flling rock due to the poison on the arrow.  
"LEXI! NO! LEXI! WAKE UP!"  
Meanwhile... (w the saturdays...) "HURRY UP! LEXI IS FALLING!" Dylexa exclaimed. "HURRY HURRY HURRY!"  
"Were going as fast as we can!" Doc replied with anxiety.  
"I'll have to catch her then!" Dylexa then opened the window, spread out her wings, and flew towards Lexi.  
"DYLEXA!" Alex tried to run to her, but Max stopped him.  
"Are you insane? You can't fly Alex!"  
"But she's my cousin!"  
"She'll be fine! She's flying!"  
They watched as Dylexa caught Lexi...but that didn't help. Lexi as a griffin was to heavy for Dylexa, so now they both started falling.  
"NO!" "Ah two in one!" Argost laughed.  
KD looked around. HE was frantic. Then in one quick movement water burst from the ground and stopped Lexi and Dylexa's fall.  
Then he jumped into the air landing on argost hard and punching him in the face multiple times. He hurt his hand in doing this though due to Argost maask, and his hands were bloody but he kept punching. Dylexa tried to recover from the fall and then saw the aroow that was stuck in Lexi and pulled it out as the airship landed.  
"Dylexa! KD! Move aside! Doc help KD with his hands and Zak make sure Dylexa is ok," Drew commanded. She took a minute and studied Lexi's wound after obtaining the arrow from Dylexa.  
"Doc, Let Zak take over with KD. We have a major problem. Argost put Dragon poison on this arrow. Not only is it bad she was shot, but Dragon poison is fatal, and not to mention it looks like Cockatrice poison, which is the most deadly kind." "WHAT? LET ME KILL ARGOST!"  
"Relax KD," Dylexa sighed. "He got away. We can beat the crap out of him later."  
"Are you okay Dylexa?" Alex exclaimed, rushing to Dylexa's aid.  
Dylexa rolled her eyes. "Alex, I'm fine. You should be thanking KD for saving Lexi and I."  
Alex groaned. "Do I have to?"  
"Yes. If it weren't for him, I would have been a pancake, and Lexi would have been dead."  
Alex glared at KD. "Why did YOU have to be the one to save them?"  
KD smirked. "Just thank me already."  
Alex sighed. "Thanks," he muttered very quietly.  
"What? I can't hear you."  
Alex groaned again.  
Megan giggled. "Do they hate each other?"  
Dylexa nodded. "Let's go help Lexi now...I'm really worried about her." "Doc,what should we do? I have no idea how to cure this."  
"I think we should start by trying to reverse the effect."  
"KD, water!"  
KD raised his now bandaged hand and picked up a ball of water and tossed it Drew focussing on keeping it holdable. Drew stared at it still amazed at the power of the elements and dropped it on Lexi's wound. Lexi groaned.  
"OMG! HERE! LET ME GIVE HER MORE WATER!" KD splashed more water onto Lexi. "KD, that won't help now we need to get the poison out of her blood stream somehow."  
Lexi winced in her unconsious state. "How about we replace her blood?" The Gasman offered.  
"How?" "It's already spread through her body, in one second all the blood in a beings body mus go to the lungs, back to the heart and to the boday and then back to the heart. That equals one heart beat. It has already spread, plus we don't have any blood type matches." "Then what are we going to do?" KD exclaimed. Lexi then jumped up.  
"What the-"  
Lexi had a trance like look on her face.  
"Where is Argost?" she asked.  
"Who are you? Are you the Saturdays?"

"Yes,"

"Must destroy."  
"Mom, dad, I think it didn't kill her, i think it just turned her evil." "WHAT?" Dylexa exclaimed. She shook Lexi violently as best as she could, screaming, "HOW COULD YOU NOT FREAKING REMEMBER THAT YOU ARE GOOD? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?"  
"Dylexa, get away from her!" Alex warned, pulling her from Lexi. "You just got her mad!" Lexi snarled and glared at them. Then she used her tail to knock Zak, KD, and Dylexa over.

"HEY!" Ale3x shouted. "NO ONE MESSES WITH DYLEXA!" Jumps at Lexi but she elbows him hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Doc and Drew started in but Lexi snapped out her wings trying to hit them but missing. Drew and Doc got on either side of Lexi and used a grapling gun to shoot lines over her to pin her down. Lexi's ;egs fai;ed her and she fell, struggling to get back gclosed her wings and then burst them open again, breaking rope and she rolled in order to pick herself up. She leaped in the air and then hovered over the family. The flock jumped into action to and attacked from below then slowly gaining height.  
"How are we gonna stop her?" Nudge exclaimed.  
"Luck?" Dylexa offered. She then flew back to the airship, grabbing a cortex disruptor, then flying back out, and shooting Lexi with it. "Sorry Lexi!"  
Lexi growled in excruciating pain, then started to fall from the sky.  
"Somebody catch Lexi!" Max cried.  
"I will!" Megan jumped from the airship, spread her wings, and started to fly towards Lexi.  
"MEGAN!" Doyle exclaimed. Doyle geared up his back pack and jumped into the air up there next to Megan. Max, Fang, and Dylan ran into the airship and Lexi though unconscious tried to flap.  
"She never tried this hard for us," Zak muttered.  
Lexi tried to shake out of it nearly suceeding. Dylexa shot the cortex disrupter one more time while the three avian americans returned with a hug net. Doyle grabbed one wing and Megan the other and they lowered Lexi into the net. Being touched the net closed up around Lexi so she was a big ball of feathers. Lexi pushed her head through one of the openings and continued to struggle.  
"Sorry!" Dylexa said again. "I wish I can do that to KD," Alex said loud enough for KD to hear as the group brought the unconscious Lexi in.  
"Shut up!" KD snapped.  
"Don't tell me to shut up you water elf!"  
"Boys! Stop it, okay?" Dylexa scolded in annoyance. "You can do that later! Come help us get Lexi back to normal!"  
When Dylexa turned her back to them, KD tackled Alex.  
"GET OFF OF ME! DON'T YOU DARE DUCT TAPE MY-" But before he can finish, his mouth was sealed shut by KD's duct tape.  
"KD, stop messing with my cousin," Dylexa sighed. "And Alex, you know what KD will do when you call him Water elf. Just stop it." She stormed out of the room. "Meet me in the medical room guys!" She called out.  
KD got off of the furious Alex. Alex got up as well, ripping the duct tape off of his mouth.  
"Ouch! Geeze, why do you have to seal the duct tape so hard KD?"  
Zak looked towards where Dylexa left. "Um, Alex? Didn't you notice that Dylexa sounded kind of...well, I don't know, sad?"  
Alex nodded. "Of course. I just had to yell at KD first for duct taping my mouth shut."  
KD rolled his eyes. "Well, that's for calling me water elf. Jerk."  
Alex glared at him. "Let's just get into the medical room so we can at least TRY to snap Lexi out of her mood." Lexi woke up shortly after but was still tied down hard in the net and encaged in a cage. She shook her had and her feathers ruffled up like a tickeed off birds'.  
"Lexi, Wake up... Don't sserve Argost! HE is a bad man... he tried to kill you..." Dylexa said softly in a sing songy tone.  
She waved her head in front of Lexi and Lexi moved her head from side to side following Dylexa's back and forth movement closely.  
"Who's side are you on now?" Dylexa asked sitting up when LExi shook out of the trance.  
"Argost." replied Lexi flatly.  
Dylexa sighed. "This is NEVER going to work." 5 hours later...  
Dylexa yawned sleepily, trying to stay awake. 'Not yet...I HAVE to get Lexi back.' "Lexi, don't you even REMEMBER what Argost did to us?"  
Lexi remained silent.  
Dylexa sighed.  
"Dylexa, take a break," Doc said with concern for the sleepy teenager, "it's 11 PM."  
Dylexa glared. "I can't...I wont stop until Lexi is back to normal...and if that means not sleeping, I'm willing to do it."  
"But you need sleep. Don't let Argost take over your life...it's unhealthy."  
"Give me an hour Doc...please."  
Doc sighed, leaving the room. At the door outside of the medical room, Alex was on the floor, snoring peacefully, Nudge at the other side of the wall, sleeping as well. Doc tried to close the door without sound, but it was kind of hard to do that, since in order to open or close it, you would have to push a button, thus, making a loud noise.  
Alex opened his eyes, looking up at Doc. "Is Dylexa still in there?"  
Doc nodded. "She wont come out of there until Lexi snaps out of the trance."  
"Well, how about we just snap her out of it?" Alex asked groggily, but worriedly.  
"That's the problem. We don't know how to do that exactly," Doc said solemnly.  
Alex groaned. Lexi watched Dylexa without any sign of drowsiness... or blinking... Occasionally she woul shake her head like not gonna happen, but Dylexa sat there and stared right back at her.  
"Lexi! Do you remember Zak?"

"evil."

"No, Zak is good... . YOU'RE TURNING EVIL! What about KD?"  
"Is he trying to stop Argost?"  
"Yea- no."  
"I think so."  
"I think not."  
"I think so."  
"Ok fine. What about me?"  
Lexi looked at Dylexa for w a while seeming as if she was deciding.

"Nope."

"Nope what? Nope bad, Nope good? What?"  
"Let me out of the cage?"

"No."

"Nope good."  
"REALLY?" Dylexa frowned. She was hurt by this.  
"LEXI! COME ON WE'RE LIKE BEST BUDDIES! JUST SNAP OUT OF IT!" Lexi sat there on her stomach unwarvering and unflinching at Dylexa's outburst.  
"I HATE ARGOST! I DON'T CARE IF I'M EVIL TO YOU NOW! I HATE WHAT HE DID TO OUR FRIENDSHIP! SNAP OUT OF IT PLEASE!"  
"Well, Argost is only trying to help."  
"NO HE'S NOT!"  
"I think so."  
"I THINK NOT!"  
Lexi pushed herself up and shook her head back and forth with her eyes closed. Then let out a loud screech of batted her wings out and they hit the sides of the cage and then Doc, Alex and Nudge, who happened to be closest rushed in.  
"Dylexa what's going on?" Alex yelled. Lexi was thrashing around wildly trying to free herself. She tried biting the bars with her beak and pulling them apart with her claws with no luck. Alex ran over with Doc and tried to calm her, but she scratched and nipped at him. Now the whole household was awake and was now hurrying to see what was happening. "What happened?" Megan cried.  
"Lexi's gone crazy!" Alex yelled back, trying to calm Lexi.

"LEXI! CALM DOWN!" Cried Dylexa. "YOUR DESTROYING THE AIRSHIP YOU DING-DONG!"  
"Do you really think that would help?" Zak exclaimed in disbelief.  
"I don't know! Maybe! It's better than do-"  
Lexi had interrupted her by pouncing onto her.  
"Holly crap..." Dylexa squeaked. "Why me? I'm a good person."

Lexi's cage was now in ruins.  
"Get your griffin paws off of her!" Alex said kicking Lexi, who hissed.  
"That's new." Dylexa groaned as Lexi backed off. Alex jerked her up and tried to see if she was okay.  
"I'm fine!" Dylexa said before he could ask.  
"Okay, okay, I was just-"  
"Tell me later!" Dylexa ran to try to calm Lexi, but she was unsuccessful. Instead, Dylexa was tossed away, heading towards Alex. "LOOK OUT!" Dylexa was knocked into Alex and he landed cushioning her fall.  
"OW!" he said.

"Sorry."

Drew got another cortex disrupter ready and everything went quiet. Lexi straightened up. Her two front paws together and her two hind paws apart. She watched Drew carefully, and Drew stood there almost frozen. Lexi watched her. Lexi straightened her neck out and her featers stood on end but suddenly a giant laser blast came out of nowhere and shot Lexi down. She screeched and then hit the ground still barely breathing.

"DOYLE!"

"It wasn't me!"  
Everyone turned and saw the secret scientists. "Okay...I have no idea if that's either a good thing, or a bad thing that their here," said a surprised Dylexa.  
"That makes two of us," KD agreed. The three scientists standing there were Beeman, Miranda, Mizuki.  
Beeman spoke first "We came to warn you... about... Argost coming for revenge... I don't see Lexi, so maybe its a little too late but... you seem like ou have enough trouble with bird brain here." Dylexa walked up to Beeman, and slapped him.  
"What was that for?"  
Dylexa rolled her eyes. "Isn't it kind of obvious where Lexi is?"  
was silent.  
"SHE'S THE GRIFFIN YOU IDIOT!"  
and the other secret scientists looked at the griffin that was Lexi in shock.  
"So, she's gone evil?" Miranda asked.  
Dylexa sighed. "No...she's...kinda possessed by Argost."  
"Oh, what? Your nicer to her?" Beeman asked coldly.  
They ignored him.  
"So, how did this happen?" Mizuki asked.  
"Well, actually, Abbey did it," KD corrected Dylexa. "She shot Lexi with an arrow, making Lexi a griffin. But she said it was the wrong one, so she hit Lexi with another arrow, and that's how Lexi got evil."  
"We have no idea how, or where she got them," added Max.  
"Who is she?" Miranda asked.  
"That?" Zak asked pointing to Max.  
"Yes her." Miranda Grey replied.  
"That's uh, Max, a perfectly uh, normal person with her um perfectly normal... family."  
"Yeah, nice try Zak," Dylexa muttered to Zak.  
(I have writers block for this!) Miranda got in Zak's face.  
"What are they really? Anyone in this family is certainly not that normal."  
"Are they white coats?" Angel whispered to Max.  
"Yes." replied Alex .  
"Will they hurt us?"  
"I don't know about you but they want Zak to be frozen and Lexi to be encaged. Not for tests though."  
"They are living bird hybrids," Drew said.

"Mom!"

"No, it's fine they can know."  
"I'm not sure I believe you but I could care less about birds right now.  
"What?" Max asked. THen she randomly socked Beeman in the face.  
"MAX!" Fang called.

"What?"

"Don't sock him in the face like that!" Iggy guessed by sound and past knowledge.  
Miranda readied Beeman's laser and held it up hoping to pose a threat.  
That's when Lexi roared a loud ferosious screech and knocked Miranda out of the way, then head butting Mizuki in the stomach knocking him off his feet.  
"Lexi?" Dylexa asked hopefully. She started forward but was pulled back by Doc.  
"Don't she didn't do that to help us but the secret scientists are also Argost's enemy," He stated. Lexi clipped her sharp beak onto the wall of the airship and yanked the sharp sheet of metal off the foundation and busted through the dry wall. SHe then took off flying into the distance leaving a destroyed wall and several old loved ones behind to serve her evil master. "LEXI! STOP!" Dylexa cried. "YOU'LL KILL US IF YOU KEEP DOING THIS!"\  
"Do you really think she cares?" Zak exclaimed.  
Dylexa ignored him.  
(Help me again!) Lexi just kept flying. Not even looking back.  
"I don't believe it! This isn't just a trick this is real! Ugh!" complained KD.  
"We have to stop her before she reaches Argost. "But how? The airship is ready to just shatter into pieces!" said Doc.  
Dylexa was silent; her expression somewhat calm.  
"Dylexa? What are you thinking?" asked Alex.  
Dylexa looked up at Alex, looking hopeful. "Alex? How strong did the white coats make you and the flock?" She looked towards the new hole Lexi had made in the wall.  
"Well, were about ten times stronger than the average human...why?"  
Dylexa glanced towards the rest of the flock, when she said; "I was thinking...since there are 9 of us that can fly...and judging by the description of our strength..." she trailed off, giving the flock a pleading look.  
"Your kidding...right?" Max asked in disbelief. "What if we dropped someone?"  
"And I can't fly!" Alex added.  
Dylexa rolled her eyes. "I was talking about Megan being the ninth one that can fly. Besides, Doyle might be able to catch someone if they fall."  
"Hey, don't put pressure on me!" Doyle snipped.  
"It's the only thing...besides, I think Lexi just destroyed the secret scientist's jets."  
The group rushed towards the hole to see that Dylexa was right; the jets were hundreds of feet below them, and they were caught on fire.  
"Dang," Zak muttered in awe. "Argost really put her in a deep trance."  
KD groaned. "I don't want to be dropped...were so high..."  
"Well, it's either risking falling when you know your probably gonna be caught, or being stranded on the airship, which is clearly going to start to fall soon," Dylexa said sincerely. "Either way, both are just as dangerous."  
"She has a point," Alex said, "I hate to admit it...but we have no choice...think of it this way; when this is over, you get to kiss Lexi, and she would probably kiss you back."  
KD sighed. "I guess that WOULD be nice."  
"KD...just trust me...no, I want all of you to trust me." Dylexa stood straight. "Please...this is the only way."  
"Well...what about the jets that are in the airship?" Drew asked, not wanting to be in the sky like the way Dylexa was planning. "Maybe...no, we wouldn't all fit," Drew sighed.  
"How about the youngest people go into the jet? I don't think it's the best idea for Gazzy or Angel to be carrying anybody...and it might be dangerous to fly...and Iggy might not be able to fly out there either..."  
"Agreed," said Max.  
"Zak, you go in to," said Doc seriously.  
"WHAT? WHY? I CAN DEFEND MYSELF!" Exclaimed Zak.  
"Zak, remember that your only twelve."  
Zak glared at him, crossing his arms. "But I'm Kur."  
"That might not be the best thing to say in front of the secret scientists," Alex whispered to Zak.  
"Well, I still have a point!"  
"Zak, listen to your father," Drew said strictly. "This is not the time to disobey us."  
"Fine! I'll go! Happy?"  
"Zak, don't sneak out when were flying," Megan pleaded.

"Fine."

"Well, do you think that the cryptids should go into the jet too?" Nudge asked. "I don't think any of us can carry Komodo."  
Komodo growled.  
"Then that's the last of the people who can fly in the jet," said Doc. "We can't put to many people in there."  
"This isn't going to be fun," groaned. "Don't let Dylexa carry me."  
"If I did want to carry you, I would surely make it the most horrifying experience of your life, but your lucky that I would NEVER carry you." "Wait! I forgot! I can use water to carry me nstead of one of you!"  
KD stiffened his fingers and made a gesture like he was holding and pulling up a blanket and then the water pipes in the airship exploded and a water plate formed and KD hopped on.  
"I think I can make about four more. Wait why are we even bringing the scientists, and wouldn't the younger people be easier to carry in the sky. Plus the adults probably know how to work the griffon (jet) better." Dylexa sighed. "I guess...but it's not the best idea to let them out in the sky like that."  
"Who wants to carry me?" Zak said excitedly. "Oh wait, couldn't Zon just carry me?"  
"Okay, how about we vote?" Doyle asked. "Who ever thinks the kids should be in the jet, or Griffin can raise their hand."  
KD kept his hand down as well as Zak. The secret scientists also remained motionless. Dylexa rose her hand hesitantly, while Alex kept his down.  
Dylexa glared at him.  
"What? I don't want Zak crashing into us while were all flying!"  
"Hey! Just so you know, Dylexa started teaching me how to fly it last week! I'm a great flier!" Zak defended with pride.  
Now all eyes were on Zak.  
"WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT?" Dylexa roared at him. "NOW I WONT BE ABLE TO GIVE YOU LESSONS ANYMORE!"  
Zak's eyes widened. "Whoops."  
"YOU WERE TEACHING HIM HOW TO fly THE GRIFFIN?" Doc and Drew exclaimed.  
Dylexa nodded, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Um...yeah...let me guess, I'm banned from flying the jet...aren't I?"  
Alex and Nudge stifled a laugh.  
Doc sighed, palm slapping his face. "We'll talk about it later."  
Dylexa gave Zak a dirty look;Zak smiled sheepishly at her for a reply.  
"Anyway, Megan, you still haven't voted yet," said Alex. "What do you think? Although...I guess it wont change the fact that the older people are flying in the Griffin."  
"Well, I actually agree with Dylexa," said Megan, "I mean, there's only two of us who think that the kids should fly in the Griffin...but...I'll say why later...were running out of time."  
"Okay then...it's agreed; We carry the children."  
"But we can fly!" the Gasman said suddenly. "You don't have to carry us!"  
"Well, okay, that's true...but we need to be able to catch you if you guys fall."  
"I hate falling," said Angel.  
"I think Alex should stay," Dylexa stated.

"WHAT?"

"You can't fly Alex! Even though your only about 100 or less pounds, you might suddenly change into a tiger! I can't carry tigers!"  
"Since when can Alex change into a tiger?" asked suspiciously. "And since when can Dylexa fly?"  
"Long story," Alex answered. "We need to get going!" "Wait! Doyle! Don't you still have Van Rooks old jetpack?"  
(idk) (Let's just say yes! I like Jet-packs!)  
"I think so...oh...I wish I thought of that."  
"GO GET IT!" Dylexa exclaimed. "GO! GO! WE NEED TO GO!"  
"Dylexa, get a grip!" said Alex. "We have a little time before-" but just as he was saying that, the airship started to fall from the sky.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" (Hello?) (idk what to write) (Oh! Well, how about we try this...)  
"Everyone hold on to the walls of the airship!" Zak tried to instruct. "It's to dangerous to jump out!"  
Everyone held on to the other side of the airship as the aged vehicle filled with many memories of the Saturday's adventures fell from the sky.

CRASH!

The airship hit the ground, vibrating along with the frightened group.  
KD was the first to run out, leaving everyone else shocked.  
"I'M ALIVE!" KD hollered. "ALIVE!"  
Alex and Max slowly let go too, and in minutes, everyone had let go. The rest of them walked out cautiously to see that KD was laying on the ground, his back facing the ground. KD was panting.  
"I think he's mentally shocked," said Zak.  
"We all are," Alex groaned. "And physically."  
"I agree," said a nauseous Fang. "I don't mind flying, but I feel opposite about falling."  
"At least were alive," Dylexa sighed.  
"Well we better get going if we're going to catch Lexi now, actually... if Fang could carry two little people... then I can fly super fast ahead of everyone."  
"You can do that?" Zak asked.

"Yeah."

"how fast?"  
"200 mph"

"Whoawow."

"And I can probably carry Zak and another person."  
"Or I could probably make them a flying water disc."  
"Actually, I'm more comfortable with Zon carrying me," Zak said nervously, "I don't really want to be dropped."  
"But your so light Zak!" said Dylexa. "You'll be hard to drop!"  
Zak rolled his eyes. "I'm the average weight of a normal twelve-year-old boy."  
Doyle smirked. "Zak, I've carried you plenty of times flying with a jet pack, and you were pretty light."  
"/Yeah! And you ride on my back almost every day!/" Fiskerton agreed.  
"Well, maybe you guys are just super strong," defended Zak.  
"No way!" Nudge disagreed. "Were all ten times stronger than Fiskerton and Doyle COMBINED!"  
"It's true!" said Alex. "Once I gave Dylexa a black eye just by slapping her!"  
"Quiet flightless!" Dylexa snapped.  
"Hey! Don't taunt me about my lack of wings!"  
"I said quiet!"  
Alex slapped her cheek.  
"OUCH! THAT FREAKING HURT!" Dylexa rubbed her throbbing cheek. "I think you gave me a bruise!"  
"I hope I did!"  
"Okay, that's-"  
"Will you guys STOP it?" Angel cried. "I hate it when you guys fight!"  
Flabbergasted, the two cousins stared at Angel.  
Angel glared. "Yes!"  
"What?" Zak asked, forgetting that Angel can read minds.  
"Alex was wondering if I always hated people arguing, and I answered him. I've said that a lot to him!"  
"Okay, we all need to calm down," said .  
"WERE COMPLETELY CALM!" Dylexa yelled, obviously NOT calm. Just as Dylexa finished her short shout out lightening flashed and the sky darkened.  
"I think its too late..." Zak said.  
"Wait... Zak, remember your powers? You need to ttry and get through to Lexi!" "How? I don't even know where she is!" Zak snapped. "Even if I did, she'd tear me apart in just minutes!" "Just focus and try it!" Dylexa urged.  
"Ok." Zak's eyes began to glow. He closed them to focus.  
Minutes later he opened them.

"Whoa."

"What?"  
"She's coming right at us!" Zak pointed in the air and for a moment the clearing was empty but then LExi appeared with Argost on her riding on a saddle on her back.  
"Oh no."  
Lexi dove. "Holy crap!" Dylexa exclaimed.  
"Greetings and beinvenue Saturdays and friends!" Argost greeted his usual greeting as Lexi landed roughly, pouncing onto Zak.  
Zak groaned in pain. "Man, this sucks."  
Argost jumped off of Lexi and knelled down in front of Zak.  
"Stay away from him Argost!" Drew rushed over to them, her sword ready to strike. Just then Lexi reared back and changed directions to face drew and screeched at her.  
"Lexi, C'mon! This isn't you!" Dylexa said.  
"She can't understand you, dear. She is almost permanetly a griffin.

"What?"

"She will never be human again!" He cackled. "NO!" Dylexa cried. She glared at Argost. "I'LL KILL YOU ARGOST!" She sprouted her wings, flew up high, and dove down at Argost, ready to attack.  
Argost was faster. He pulled out a gun, aimed it at her, and pulled the trigger.  
Dylexa gasped in pain as the bullet went into her leg. She grasped her injured leg, and she started to fall from the sky.  
"DYLEXA!" Alex rushed towards where Dylexa was falling, and barley caught her. "TELL ME YOUR OKAY DYLEXA!"  
"I-it's fine Alex. I'm o-...oh jeeze, that's excruciating...sorry, I know I'm freaking you out."  
"Anyone else who wishes to suffer what young Sunshine will suffer may attack. Unless you don't, you do as I say," Argost threatened.  
"WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU DO TO HER?" Alex demanded. "WHAT WILL MY COUSIN SUFFER?"  
Argost smirked. "You will find out soon enough. If you wish for her to be healed, you will surrender to me, and I will be sure that she is at least BREATHING."  
"BREATHING? Dude, you SHOT Dylexa! And WHY would we EVER surrender to YOU?" Tears of anger streamed from Alex's eyes.  
"RELAX Alex," Dylexa soothed. "I'm fine. He's just messing with our heads."  
"Do you remember what happened to Lexi?" Zak reminded, still trying to get out from under the Griffin. "Dylexa, in case you haven't noticed, Lexi is a giant GRIFFIN, and she's on top me me! Alex has every right to freak out right now!"  
"Of course I noticed!" Dylexa snapped. "Why wouldn't I?"  
Argost pointed his gun at Zak. "Do as I say, or the little Saturday boy gets it!"  
"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE ARGOST!" Doc growled. He got his glove ready, along with Drew getting her sword ready to strike once again and was about to attack when-  
"Mom! Dad! No! Argost will do the same thing he did with Dylexa! I'll be fine!"  
"Mini-man has a point," Doyle whispered to Doc and Drew, "we should try saving our energy for later, so we can bust everyone out of the school."  
"What do you want Argost?" Zak asked.  
Argost smirked in triumph. "I want all of the teenagers to surrender to me. The adults and children may be left alone. I have no use for them." Just as he had said that, Argost's jet flew down; Munya was here.  
"Every single one?" Max asked sadly; she didn't want Fang or Iggy, or anyone else Argost wanted to have to suffer the school once again.  
"Every single one...oh, and I would like young Kurling to come as well."  
"I knew I'd be getting it sooner or later," Zak sighed.  
"Your not taking them before you fight us!" Mizuki exclaimed. He charged as fast as he could at Argost.  
You can guess what happened next.  
The bullet went into Mizuki's shoulder, and he collapsed onto the ground.  
"Anyone else?" Argost asked impatiently.  
Just then, the jet door opened, and Munya and a man walked out.  
The man looked a little like an older version of Alex; he had the same hair color, and his face looked a little like his, but he looked a lot more muscular than Alex.  
Alex's face turned pasty white. "Oh my god...this is really bad..." his voice was quiet.  
"Who is he?" Dylexa asked.  
"My dad."  
Dylexa looked confused. "What's wrong with that?"  
"He...he was HORRIBLE to me." Dylexa looked up at Alex's face; his eyes were wide with horror, and his face was pale.  
Dylexa felt the arms that were supporting her tremble. "By the way Argost what is up with the gun? That's new." Lexi shook her head as if acknowledging that it was her idea.  
"Lexi... " Zak growled. She toseed her head up and down. She was acting like a bird horse. It was clear now she was completely becoming an animal.  
KD tried to sneak around Argost for a sneak attack.  
"You're coming too boy. And you will help me capture the other elements."  
That's when Drew striked. She blasted Argost with her sword and all was silent as he fell off Lexi and hit the ground.  
Alex's Dad looked at Argost fallen and unconsious then at Munya. Munya picked his master up and grumbled something. The man took a last look at his trembling son and walked back into the ship. Lexi beside them tossed her head back and forth and up and down wildly. She screeched and in a few thrashing movements her human self laid curled up on the ground. She was whimpering.  
"Lexi!" KD ran to her.  
"That was the most terriying experience, I hope you will never have to go through. I couldn't stop myself from trying to hurt you. She hugged him and cried. When she lifted her head everyone was crowded around Dylexa.  
"DYLEXA!" She pushed through the group and came up by Doc and Drew.  
"Oh no!"  
"Oh my god! We need to get her to the medical room IMMEDIATELY!" Alex exclaimed, his eyes once again filled with tears.  
(I'm actually not sure what's happening to her and Mizuki!) Lexi turned into a palomino horse and Alex lifted Dylexa up onto her back. Lexi walked slowly and carefully with Drew and Alex into the airship while The secret scientists and Doc helped Mizuki.  
Dylexa noticed Lexi carrying her. "Lexi?"  
Lexi lowered her down onto the medical table.  
Lexi shook her mane and then turned into Lexi.

"Hey."

"What happened? Where's Argost?"  
"Idk, but he is gone... at least for now." (Go to the story advertisements for a surprise!) (Okay!) (U going write necxt?) (I can't! Help me!) "Ok," Dylexa said.  
"Sorry about all the uh.. stuff I did, tha showed any worship to Argost..."  
"You remeber all that?"  
"Yeah, I did it, but I mean, just not willingly, I knew what I was doing and couldn't stop... but i'll stop now cause this sounds weird."  
Dylexa managted a chuckle, then Drew reappearedwith a bandage and wrapped it around Dylexa's bullet wound. She winced. "So how did you break out of the trance?" Zak asked.  
(Sorry I've been away so long!) "Who said I did?"  
"No, I mean really Lexi?"  
"The world will never know... unless Argost comes back."  
"Ok then."  
"Sorry about all that stuff I did, and damaging everything." Lexi apologized to Drew.  
"It's ok, you were under Argost's trance."  
"Thanks." LExi said.  
"well feel better!" she told Dylex patting her bandage.  
"Yow!"  
"sorry." lexi turned and walked out the door. Dylexa would be fine.  
The real mystery is what happened to Argost...

THE end


End file.
